To College!
by Sk8erGurl13
Summary: this is rated for strong language.This has too many pairings it will be on the inside but basically it's about the Naruto gang being sent off to college. I suck at summaries. the story is better than the summary.R&R [if u don't like the idea don't read it
1. Chapter 1

Naruto/Hinata

Sasuke/Sakura

Ino/Shikamaru

Shino/OC (Naomi)

Gaara/OC (Asuka)

OC/OC (Cronic/Miharu)

Neji/Tenten

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Characters. Naomi and Cronic are also owned by two reviewers on I DO own Asuka and Miharu though.

Chapter 1; Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura

Tsunade walked over to an Anbu black op that was standing at the exit of her office. "It's time. Get the van and additional Anbu."

The Anbu nodded. "Yes Tsunade-sama." He then bowed before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Tsunade walked out of the Hokage tower. This was going to be fun. '_Finally! I love doing this! There's nothing like waking up a bunch of 20-year-olds and sending them to college! Oh, and did I mention it's 5 am.? Heh, I think Sasuke and Naruto will be the first ones I get._' Sasuke had come back to Konoha after killing both Itachi and Orochimaru, about 2 years ago. A couple minutes after she was outside, the van arrived. It had 3 Anbu in the front and 2 sitting on top. She jumped into the HUGE back of the van. It had a wall that separated the driver from the back and was completely hollow. It needed to be big to fit 16 other people in there at the same time. Not to mention they were adult ninja. Before an Anbu closed the back of the van, she told him where to go first. "We are headed to Naruto Uzumaki's apartment first."

The Anbu nodded. "Yes Tsunade-sama." He closed the back of the van and relayed the information to the driver. Seconds later they were off.

A few minutes later they stopped. The Anbu on top jumped off the top of the van and ran up flights of stairs until they got to the third floor of the apartment complex. When they reached Naruto's apartment, for some strange reason, the Anbu in front stopped and knocked on Naruto's door. "Are you fucking stupid? He's not gunna be up at 5 am.! Let's just go in like Tsunade said, dumbass!" He kicked in the door and both ran through the messy apartment to the bedroom. They flung open the door to find a pitiful looking Naruto, sprawled across his bed. His blanket had been pushed down to his ankles and he was drooling on his pillow. He had only a pair of boxers on and his hair was a mess. "Psh, we better get a raise for this." The other Anbu nodded in agreement. They walked over to the sleeping man and grabbed his arm and yanked him up. Naruto defiantly woke up from that.

"What the hell?!" Naruto was pulled by both Anbu as the started running. When they were outside the apartment, they jumped over the railing and landed next to the van. One of the Anbu opened the back of the van while the other tossed Naruto in like it was nothing.

"Next is Uchiha." Tsunade said before the van was closed again.

Naruto shot up and immediately went into a panic. "Ok! Ok! Where. The hell. Am I?!"

"Calm down dumbass. You're off to college remember?" Tsunade said bluntly.

"But why this early?" He complained. He then fell over when the van started moving. "Ouch." He had a sleepy eye.

"Because we have to pick up 15 more people, 2 of which are in Suna, while 2 more are in the newest hidden village, the village hidden in the snow, and to top it off we have to get to the airport, on the other side of Japan, an hour before the plain takes off. Besides, I think you'll be pleased to know that Sasuke's up next." Tsunade said while sitting back in boredom.

"Ooo! This'll be fun!" Naruto threw his arms up and cheered.

The Anbu again stopped when the van stopped in front of the Uchiha mansion. "Get ready, they say this is the one who killed Itachi AND Orochimaru. He's gunna be a lot tougher than that Uzumaki brat." They decided they didn't want their presence to be known right away so they stayed as quiet as possible. They stopped in front of Sasuke's bedroom and carefully slid the door open. They almost fell on their asses laughing when they saw that he looked more pitiful than Naruto did. "You've GOT to be kidding me! This can't be Uchiha!" Sasuke's hair was a complete and total mess, and he was wearing a pair of black boxers with pink hearts on them, while hugging a pink teddy bear. To top it all off he was drooling and snoring. "What is it with these guys and drooling!" The two Anbu couldn't stop laughing.

Sasuke raised his head slowing, waking up from all the noise. "What….. The?" He had a sleepy eye and the Anbu just grabbed him and ran, not being able to handle it anymore. When they reached the van they carelessly threw him in.

"Next is Haruno." Tsunade said to the Anbu.

They closed the van and jumped on the roof before the van started moving again. "Ugh. What the fuck was that?" He put a hand on his head and looked around. "Where am I?" He looked around a little more. "AND WHERE DA FUCK IS MY TEDDY?!"

"Sasuke! You should see yourself!!" Naruto doubled over from laughing so hard.

"Oh, shut it dobe…" ((A.N. Ok I don't really know what dobe means, but when I read some other fan fictions I find that Sasuke calls Naruto a 'dobe' a lot as an insult so I decided to use it. It would help if some one told me what it meant. Thanx!)) Sasuke was to tired to really do anything or care much for that matter so he simply sprawled himself out across the bottom of the van and fell asleep. Naruto got bored when he realized Sasuke didn't care so he just followed suit.

"Ok, I'm bored." Tsunade complained.

The van stopped again and the Anbu jumped off and quietly went into the Haruno household. They knew she had trained under Tsunade and would be a tough little shit to deal with so they decided not to wake her up. When they arrived at her room, they were pleased to find that she was a heavy sleeper and didn't wake up when the picked her up and jumped out the window. They carefully put her down in the van. The only comfortable position they seamed to be able to put her in was her laying down with her head on Sasuke's stomach, they were again pleased when no one else woke up. They closed the van and jumped back up. "Well that's 3 down… only 13 more to go."

End Chapter 1

Ok well that's it for chapter !! In case your wondering, the two that are in the new hidden village, the village hidden in the snow, are my own characters. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! R&R plz!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2; Hinata, Neji, Kiba

Tsunade laughed quietly as she looked at squad 7, sprawled out across the floor of the van, sleeping. "Let's head to the Hyuuga House next." The van started moving again, careful not to wake up their 'cargo'. The arrived at the house and once again the two Anbu jumped off the van and ran towards the house. This time an extra Anbu hopped out of the front of the van. They knew they would need more help with this. They knew this would call for manners if this was to work so they knocked.

"How can I help you?" A man that they probably guessed to be the current head of the Hyuuga clan.

"We are here to get a Ms. Hyuuga Hinata and a Mr. Hyuuga Neji…….. We have orders from Tsunade. It's the yearly trip to college. Oh, and if you'll be so kind as to save the fun of waking them up to us." They bowed in respect and smiled under their masks.

"Hehe. Go ahead. But you should watch your step with Neji." The head stepped aside and let the Anbu do their job. Two went off in the direction of Neji's room while one of them went to Hinata's room. The one Anbu walked into Hinata's room like it was nothing and snagged what he thought was her, out of bed. What he grabbed happened to be a clone and it poofed into smoke as a bunch of traps were set off. The head closed the door and smiled evilly. "Silly me, I forgot to mention Hinata's incessant paranoia about people coming in her room while she's sleeping to kidnap her…….. Like when she was little." He chuckled to himself as he heard the Anbu that went to Hinata's room, yelling and screaming for her to calm down. He loved fucking the Anbu Black Ops up.

"Ah! Please Ms. Hyuuga calm down! I mean no harm!" He ducked a chair and other blunt objects that were being thrown at him. A book hit him square in the head. He lost it and grabbed the REAL Hinata. He made a b-line for the exit. When he reached the van he quickly threw her in and jumped on top of the van in fear. "Never. Again. Shall I wake up. A member of the Hyuuga clan." He said in choppy breaths. He swung into the passenger side of the van.

In the house

The two Anbu heard screams from their team mate as the approached Neji's door. "Sounded like Fred." ((A.N. A random name for the Anbu who went to get Hinata.)) They looked at each other. "Your right. Who cares." They walked into Neji's room to find him passed out next to his window in a pair of grey boxers. One of them grabbed his arm and jumped out the window. When he landed on the ground the boy still wasn't awake. The other Anbu followed him. "Looks like we got a heavy sleeper on our hands." Said the Anbu holding Neji.

"Hey, makes our job that much easier. Remember we still have 12 left……… given Fred was able to get Hinata in the van."

"Good point." The ran towards the van and dumped him in carelessly. "Where to next?"

"The Inuzuka compound." Tsunade said. She then explained the situation to Hinata, calming her down. "You mine as well take a nap. It could be a while."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." Hinata replied as she laid down (next to Naruto of course.) and fell asleep. She really was a cute one.

When they arrived at the Inuzuka compound, the four Anbu that weren't driving, jumped out. "I said I wasn't going to wake up anymore ninja!" Fred complained. "And plus, this group of kids are whacked!"

"May I remind you that they are not kids, they are adult ninja. They're gunna act like it and some are gunna wanna set traps to feel safer when they go to sleep." Another Anbu said.

"Oh, fine. But when I die. You all better stay away from my funeral." He slowly walked toward the entrance to the house.

An Anbu leaned over to the other two while looking at their disturbed companion walk ahead. "Let's fuck with him. I heard this place is filled to the brim with dogs, and you know how he hates dogs." The Anbu whispered. The others snickered and agreed.

"Hey Fred! Watch out! They say this place is filled with dogs TWICE your size." Fred stopped where he was. He then darted to the back of the van and jumped in to hide with Tsunade.

"Ts-Tsunade-sama! Help me! I don't wanna go in there! There's dogs in there! And I'm ascared of dogs!" Fred hugged Tsunade and started crying.

'_How this guy got to be n Anbu CAPTAIN I'll never know._' She patted his head. "There, there, you can stay with me in here."

"Oh, Thank you! Your so kind! Thank you! Thank you Tsunade-sama!" He hugged her tighter.

"Let………….. Go………….. Can't………………….BREATH!!!!! 221; She said between gasps of air. The Anbu captain let go and smiled while putting a hand to the back of his head. He watched as Tsunade's face turned back to it's normal color.

"Hehe, Sorry bout that. Guess I don't know my own strength." He said  
Sheepishly.

Tsunade just stared at him. "Uh-huh."

The other Anbu outside were currently laughing they're asses off. "This is to good!" One of the Anbu said while whipping a tear from his eye. "Well we better get doing our job before Tsunade gets pissed." He jumped up to a windowsill and was pleased to see they're next target sleeping on his bed with his puppy. He wasn't pleased to see a dog FIVE TIMES his size laying on the floor at the end of his bed. "Shit." He looked at his team mates. "I'll throw him down to ya!"

One of the other Anbu put his thumb up, signaling it was ok. The Anbu on the windowsill carefully opened the window and tiptoed into the room. He grabbed the puppy first. He knew Kiba wouldn't leave without Akamaru and lucky for him, this college allowed pets, but they had to be kept in the dorms or outside on a leash. He tossed the puppy out the three story building first, hoping one of his team mates would catch him. He was relieved when he was caught and carried safely to the van. He the went to work on getting Kiba without waking the huge dog up. He was about to pick Kiba up when he accidently stepped on the dog's tail. The dog shot up and growled at the Anbu. But for some reason it calmed down and sniffed him. The dog seemed to recognize that the Anbu wasn't there to hurt his master and allowed him to continue. "I think I just shit myself……. Or is that piss running down my leg?" The Anbu walked uncomfortably over to the still sleeping, boy and picked him up. He walked over to the window but before he could go the dog licked him, getting spit smeared across his mask, and in the eye and nose holes of the mask. "Gee, thanks." He pat the dog on the head and jumped out the window.

Kiba woke up from an awful stench. "Ugh! What is that?! It's worse that when Naruto farted in my face! It smells like shit and piss combined!!" The Anbu just threw him in the van and left to go change his robes.

The other two Anbu shrugged and went over to the van. Kiba was still holding his nose and complaining. "Head to the Aburame house. Careful, instead of dogs they have bugs…….. Lots and lots of dangerous bugs."

End Chapter 2  
) R&R PLZ!! THANK YOU!!! 3 


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3; Shino, Rock Lee, Tenten

The van started to move again. Kiba had recovered from the awful stench. "So, Tsunade, where are we going this early?" He scratched his head as Akamaru crawled into his lap and fell asleep.

"You don't remember? Your going to college! We are picking everyone up. There will be another van waiting for you guys at the airport. It has the bags you guys packed and everyone's carry-on bag. My Anbu have put a set of everyone's clothes in each carry-on bag so everyone can get changed out of their pajamas." Tsunade said it like it was nothing.

"Oh yeah! I remember now! Wait… I did forget the name of the College… can u give me a hint and where it is? Hehe." Kiba blushed slightly when he remembered that Tsunade had already explained all this last week.

"HSA…" Tsunade was hinting him along.

"Um… Hasegawa, something, Academy?" Now Kiba just felt even stupider.

"Hasegawa, **Sports**, Academy. You were close. It's the newest college in Boston, Massachusetts, U.S.A. Don't worry about asking. I'm sure Naruto will be asking the same thing after I repeat it 20 times over to everyone else." She saw Kiba's face flush slightly. She chuckled at his expression. "Why don't you go to sleep, it'll be a while until everyone's here." She gave him a motherly smile.

"R-right. Sounds good." Kiba yawned. A stupid grin spread across his face as he leaned on the inside of the van to fall asleep.

A few minutes later the van stopped in front of a good-sized house. The same Anbu jumped off the van. (Excluding the one that went to go change.) "Fred, why don't you try this again? This time you just have to deal with bugs." Dangerous bugs. This should be good.' Tsunade opened the van from the inside and pushed the unsure, Anbu captain out.

"B-but Tsunade-sama I don't-" The Anbu captain was cut off as Tsunade slammed the door of the van shut. "Wanna." He finished.

"C'mon Fred! We don't have all day remember?! We're on a tight schedule!" One of the other Anbu called out to him.

The Anbu captain sighed in exhaust. "Coming!" He jogged over to the two awaiting Anbu. The Anbu walked inside. They were about to reach Shino's room. A large **harmless** spider lowered itself in front of Fred. Fred smiled when he realized he could finally get his revenge. He put his finger under the spider as it crawled onto his finger. He tapped on their shoulders. When they turned around he quickly put his finger up to their faces. "Look! I made a new friend!" Their pupils dilated.

Tsunade got a bad vibe. In a vain attempt to sooth her senses, she opened the back of the van. Moments later she heard two screams… and they were very girly and oddly enough, coming from two of her Anbu. "I take it back… this isn't going to be very fun at all." She mumbled to herself. She watched as two of the three Anbu came flying out of the building and towards her, she jumped out of the van. The last thing she wanted for all the ninja in the back of the van to wake up and cause a scene. Both Anbu collided with her and knocked her to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. "Oof! What's…… wrong?" She gasped out.

"Tsunade!" They both screamed. "You won't believe this!!" One of the Anbu started.

"Fred put a spider in our face!! Even though it was harmless we're ascared of spiders."

The other Anbu finished. The last sentence was said in a child-like voice.

Tsunade stood up and put a hand to her forehead. The two Anbu latched themselves to each of her legs. "Just… get in the van." She said. Her face turned red in frustration. She was thankful when she saw Fred come out of the house holding an unconscious Shino over his shoulder.

"I had to knock him out cause he didn't want to co-operate with me, but I still got him." Fred walked to the back of the van and jumped in with his cargo.

Tsunade stretched for a moment and looked at her clock. 5:56 am.' She walked to the front of the van. "Head to the residence of Rock Lee." She jumped into the back of the van and closed the door behind her. The van again started moving.

The van stopped in front of a relatively small house and the same three Anbu walked in. "So, what do we have to deal with this time?" One of the Anbu asked Fred.

"A tai-kwon-doe dork." Fred replied. They walked into Rock Lee's bedroom and just stared blankly at what he was wearing. He was wearing a pair of green boxers that had pictures of Gai-sensei all over them.

"Gay dork, yes, Tai-kwon-doe dork my ass!" One of the Anbu said. They walked over to the unconscious body of Rock Lee and picked him up by his arms. They ran out of the house and chucked him into the van. The two Anbu quickly wiped their hands off on their robes and jumped on the van while Fred jumped in the back of the van with Tsunade.

"Where too?" Fred asked.

"Tenten's house." Tsunade replied. Fred went to the back of the van and passed the message on to the Anbu on top. He turned around and closed the van behind him. The van started up again.

Minutes later the van stopped again. This time only one Anbu went in. Minutes later he came back to the van with an unconscious Tenten slung over his shoulders and a few weapons sticking out here and there. "I hate my job." He complained as he put her in the van.

"Oh, stop complaining. Only 7 left. We're headed to the Nara house." Tsunade said before she shut the back of the van.

END CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4; Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, and explanations

The van stopped and two Anbu got off the van. "Why don't you sit this one out? I can take care of lazy ass." An Anbu said before walking towards the door.

"Suit yourself." The other Anbu walked back to the van and sat on the ground. _How did he know Shikamaru Nara was lazy when I know they never met and I know we did almost no research on him…… aw well._' He shrugged it off and took a little nap.

The Anbu walked inside and upstairs. He came to Shikamaru's room and went in. What he saw disturbed and angered him at the same time. In front of him was Shikamaru Nara with a gallon of the strongest sake in Konoha. "Shikamaru! You put that sake down and come with me! I'm telling your parents and Tsunade!" Shikamaru turned to him in a daze. He wasn't drunk but he was definatly(sp?) tipsy.

"Heh! Like hell. How about you let me get wasted, don't tell anyone, and I don't tell Tsunade about your affair with my father you gay bastard." Shikamaru couldn't help but chuckle. He would do it to.

The Anbu looked around frantically and back to the boy. "But Tsunade will tell my wife!!"

"Exactly…" Shikamaru said smugly.

"Fine! Just chug the bottle and lets go! We're on a tight schedule!" The Anbu tapped his foot impatiently. Shikamaru got what he wanted so he just chugged the bottle and stood up.

A wave of dizziness swept over him. The Anbu grabbed his arm and jumped out the window and chucked him in the van. "To the Yamanaka household." Tsunade said.

The door to the van was closed and the Anbu jumped on the van, who was soon met by the recently napping Anbu. "So how was it?"

"Hell." The Anbu replied to his friend.

"Tsunade I'm all sad now!" Shikamaru said, slurring his words.

"Oh, why's that?" Tsunade asked. _He's acting weird._'

"I just realized I'm gunna have a hangover tomorrow!" Tsunade sat there and gaped at him.

"Who let you drink?!" She almost screamed.

"The Anbu Op, person, thing." He was wasted alright.

She stood up abruptly in a panic.

"Ok, ok, ok, we can take care of this later, the problem is, how do I get him on a plane to college when he's fucking wasted?!" She practically screamed.

Shikamaru gasped. "Swear bear!"

"Shut up!" She looked at his face. His cheeks were flushed pink and he was giggling like a little girl. It actually scared her a little… A LITTLE. She's seen scarier shit up Orochimaru's nose. "Stop staring at-!" The van stopped abruptly in front of Ino's house and she fell over from not bracing herself. Shikamaru tipped over as well. "Yay! Again! Again!" _He's like a giddy little schoolgirl! God this is creepy. It does rival Orochimaru's boogers though._' She shuttered at the thought. This was going to be burned in her memory forever.

The Anbu jumped off the van again and ran to the entrance to the flower shop. They were surprised to find it open and Ino standing at the register with a look of extreme boredom across her face. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"What in hell are you doing up this early? And working in a flower shop no less." The Anbu said walking over to her.

"It's my parent's paranoia about missing any customers." She said about to pass out on the counter, this time from being tired.

"Well where are they?" He asked.

"My mom's working on arrangements in the back and my dad is making some early morning deliveries."

"Can you call your mom out here please?"

"Whatever. Mom! There's an Anbu guy out here looking for you!" Ino's mom emerged from the back room.

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked while holding a flower in her hand.

"Yes, I'm here to take your daughter off to college." He said while bowing respectfully.

Ino shot up. "Shit, I forgot about that!!" She started trying to run up the stairs before the Anbu grabbed her arm.

"1.) Don't swear, and 2.) We already have your stuff. Let's go." He released her and Ino said her goodbye's to her mother and left out the door with the Anbu. The Anbu opened the back of the van and Ino hopped in.

"On to the Akamichi compound." Tsunade said casually.

The car started off again and Ino took a seat next to Shikamaru. "Hey…… you're pretty." Shikamaru slurred while staring at her strangely.

"Ok, what the hell is wrong with him?" Ino asked, pointing a finger at Shikamaru.

"But not as pretty as Temari-chan!" Shikamaru exclaimed happily.

Ino turned sharply and slapped him across the face. "I take that back. What's **right** with him?!"

"Ouchies." Shikamaru said while giggling again.

"Ok, now that's just freaky. Is he wasted or something?" She sweat-dropped anime style.

"Yup." Tsunade said before the van came to a stop.

The Anbu jumped off the van and decided that they were just going to jump to the windowsill to get inside Chouji's room right away. "Oh, come on! That's waaaay to cheap! Let's just go through the front door like we have been!" The Anbu walked up to the door and flung it open. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw how much food was piled in front of the door. They couldn't walk into the house if they wanted to! "Oooook….. I vote we head to the window. Anyone with me, say I."

"I." said the other two Anbu. They jumped to the windowsill and opened it. When they walked in they saw Chouji laying on his bed with a sea of food wrappers surrounding him. "Thank god he's wearing a shirt…." One of the Anbu said. The all used all their strength and managed to pick him up off his bed. They jumped out the window and landed on the ground next to the van. The combined weight made a huge crater in the ground when they landed, shaking the van. They straightened themselves up and threw him into the van. "Good thing that was the last one."

"Not really." Tsunade said.

"What?" The three Anbu turned to their Hokage.

"We still need to go to Suna and pick up Gaara, and Kankuro. Then we have to go to the village hidden in the snow to pick up two more. Each village is about a half an hour between each other and it shouldn't take long to get them in the van and go but we will allow an extra half hour for mishaps. It's about……" She looked at her watch. "6:30am. so we should arrive in Suna at about 7am., The village hidden in the Snow at about 7:30am., and finally the airport at about 8am. The plane doesn't leave until 9am. so that's perfect!" She smiled, it was time to wake up all the ninja she had gotten so far. "Blow horn!" She held a hand out to the Anbu, commanding the item. The Anbu gave her the blow horn and quickly shut the back of the van, immediately jumping on top.

**BBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP**

All the ninja jumped awake and clinged to each other. "Baa-Chan! What was that for?!" Naruto complained. He let go of Sasuke and fell back on the floor of the van. Tsunade heard snoring then stood and walked over to Naruto. She pulled out the blow horn and all the ninja moved as far away as they could, while covering their ears. Tsunade carelessly blew it again.

**BBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP**

Naruto jumped and hit his head on the top of the van. "Damn it Baa-Chan! Stop!"

**BBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP**

"Baa-Chan!"

**BBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP**

"Baa-…………. Tsunade-baa-Chan! Stop! Please!"

**BBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP**

"Tsunade-SAMA!!!"

"Thank you." Tsunade walked over

"WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I THINK YOU BLEW MY EARDRUMS!!" Naruto yelled while pointing to his ear. He wasn't yelling like he was mad, he was yelling because he could hardly hear himself THINK let alone someone talking to him.

"Oh, I want to do that again!" When Tsunade was about to blow it Sakura shot up and snatched it away.

"Enough! It's too damn early!" Sakura walked back over to the side of the van and sat on it.

"Awe! Well I mine as well check Naruto's ears." Tsunade moved his hands out of the way and looked at him. "Yup, his eardrums burst."

"Is he ok?!" Hinata asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine. I can easily heal this with my chakra." Tsunade laid Naruto down and performed some seals. Her hands glowed with green chakra. She put one hand on each ear. Naruto closed his eyes as relief spread through his body and Tsunade pushed more healing chakra into his ears. After a couple minutes she pulled her hands away and Naruto sat up. "Can you hear me now?"

"Yeah, thanks." He said relieved. He massaged his ears with his hands.

"Ok. So, who doesn't know what's going on?" Almost everyone raised their hands. "Ok, well, I'm bringing you guys to college. Well, first we have to pick up four more people. Two are in Suna and two more are in the new hidden village, the village hidden in the snow. After we get them, there will be another van waiting for you guys at the airport. It will have your luggage and carry-on bags. The carryon bags have a change of clothes for everyone, that have been fitted so they won't be to small or to big. The girls will be changing in this van and the guys will be changing in the other van. Is there any more questions?" Tsunade finished.

Sakura raised her hand. "Yeah, 1.) How long will it take us to get to Boston. 2.) How are we gunna get there. And 3.) What's an airport?" No one else knew the answer so they just turned to Tsunade.

"I don't want to have to explain it three times so I will explain after we've picked everybody up." Tsunade replied.

Naruto raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"So… what's the name of the college and where is it?" He asked.

"See Kiba? I told you he'd ask that." Tsunade said.

END CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapter 5: A trip to Sunagakure and the next two victims…

The van was about half way to Suna when everyone started complaining about sitting in his or her pajamas. "C'mon Tsunade-baa-chan! I don't like sitting in my boxers in front of everybody! Please let me change!!" Naruto whined.

Tsunade let the name slide this time. "I would but the van with yours and everyone else's cloths is at the airport waiting for us. And plus, where would you change? We are in to much of a rush to pull over and I'm no one wants to see you change." Tsunade commented.

Naruto just slumped his head down and complained. "I still think it's unfair…"

"Stop complaining. I know you'll enjoy annoying Gaara this whole trip." Everyone's faces looked up in surprise. They didn't know that Gaara was coming. Not that it was a problem, he was their friend now but he was still a little creepy. "But you all are going to have your chakra sealed off, so you don't need to worry about others attacking you because you pissed them off or whatever…. Actually that's not completely true…. They can still attack you…. But they won't be able to use their chakra…. Meaning Gaara will be the perfect target for you Naruto." Naruto flashed an evil grin. Finally he'd be able to get emotion out of his friend without being massacred.

A little while later the van stopped. "Huh? Why'd we stop?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade didn't answer. She just performed a few hand-signs and the top of the van slid to the side like a giant sunroof. "Whoa…" Naruto said while crawling toward the middle of the van.

"Back up!" Tsunade yelled to him and some of the others. "Stay back." Tsunade commanded. Minutes later Kankuro came flying out the window and fell into the van, causing it to bounce a little from the impact. He was in a pair of black boxers and a huge grey T-shirt.

"Ouch…" He complained as he rolled over on his back.

In the Sabuko house

"Nya ah ah ah!" One of the Anbu managed to dodge some sand. Another Anbu snuck up behind Gaara. Luckily Gaara didn't notice, he was to focused on the one in front of him.

"I'll say it again. Why are you here?" He asked coolly.

The Anbu didn't respond. Instead he proceeded in trying to breech Gaara's defenses so he could grab him. Gaara knocked him back and that's when the Anbu behind him made his move. The Anbu made some quick hand signs and put two of his fingers on Gaara's arm. "Chakra seal!" A strange design implanted itself on Gaara's arm. Two squiggly lines on each side shot around his arm, connecting in the back. All the sand in the air fell to the ground, useless.

"What the-?!" Gaara was yanked to the open window that his brother was tossed out clad in a pair of black boxers. He wasn't sleeping of course, but he was relaxing. It was a warm morning and it was his house, so what's wrong with walking around in his boxers? Gaara grabbed the inside of the windowsill when the Anbu tried to push him out. It was a good 2-story drop. The Anbu gave one final push and shoved the boy out the window. When Gaara was falling he heard the Anbu yell something.

"Look out below!" The Anbu then laughed and grabbed his teammate. They jumped out the window and landed next to the van. They jumped up on the top edge of the van and looked down at Gaara laying on Kankuro so that they formed an x' at their stomachs.

Gaara slowly stood up and rubbed his head. "What the hell was that about?" He looked over at Tsunade. "And why'd they seal off my chakra?" ((A.N. I can't help but to say this and it's kinda random but GAARA HAS A HOT BODY! Thank you!))

Tsunade looked up at the Anbu. "To the hidden village in the snow." The Anbu left and Tsunade closed the top of the van again. "Geez, I can't believe you all forgot where you're going! I'm picking all you guys up to get you to the airport and to college. Do you all remember now?" Tsunade looked around. They all nodded their heads.

"You know, you could've given us a heads-up." Kankuro whined. He was starting to sound like Naruto.

Gaara sighed and sat down. Naruto moved over next to him. "So what's up?! I haven't seen you in years!" Naruto put his arm around Gaara's shoulders in a friendly gesture and shook him a little. To his surprise Gaara actually started smiling a little.

"You haven't changed a bit." Gaara replied to his loud friend.

"Actually you're wrong." Sakura pushed in the conversation. "He's more annoying, more loud, more hyperactive, more perverted, more obnoxious, and did I mention he's more annoying?" She stressed the last part. She had caught him trying to sneak into the women's locker room a number of times, and she's seen his improved' Sexy jutsu. She even caught him reading a copy of make out paradise' the perverted sennin, Jaraiya ((A.N. Did I spell that right?)) had given him, which she appropriately managed to get Sasuke to burn it to bits.

Gaara chuckled slightly. "What do you expect? He's Naruto. He's not going to mature. He's always going to be like this…. At least it provides for entertainment." He looked at Naruto, then back at Sakura. "On second thought, it's not worth it… wanna just run over his head with the van? Or better yet… a truck!"

"YEAH! Wait… what?!" Naruto was defiantly confused. Wasn't Gaara supposed to be sticking up for him?! Everyone besides a few people started laughing. Gaara chuckled light heartedly.

"I-It's ok N-Naruto-kun. I think you've matured greatly." Came the soft, shy voice from the other side of Naruto.

Naruto turned to see Hinata sitting, tapping her pointer fingers together gently. His smile grew. "Thanks Hinata-Chan!" _ Chan'? Where did that come from?'_

((A.N. _**This print is the Kyuubi talking**_**. (A.K.A. Nine-Tailed-Fox.)**

_**Sounds like you've got a crush on her, brat!'**_

_Do not! She's just a good friend! Besides……… who would ever wanna be with an idiotic monster like me……'_ Naruto's face fell and he looked at the ground. He hadn't even realized he was standing again. Instead of doing anything he just sat back down and rested his chin on his knees.

"A-are you ok N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked shyly. Did she say something wrong.

"It's nothing… I'm fine… I think I'm just tired." Naruto closed his eyes and tried to relax. He hugged his knees close to his chest like he did when he was little to try and block out the pain of loneliness.

Hinata felt that this was important. If she ever wanted Naruto to notice her as someone more than a friend she had to prove that she was there for him. Everyone was talking on the other side of the van, besides Gaara. Who had backed up to the other side of the van to give Naruto some space. He was watching purely out of boredom and concern for his friend. Hinata got up a burst of courage. "You're lying." She said calmly. And she didn't stutter! Naruto's eyes shot open and he lifted his head and turned to look at her.

Gaara's eyes widened slightly, when had Hinata gotten this brave? And around her crush no less! "W-What?" Naruto asked in disbelief. He was thinking the same thing as Gaara only without the crush part… he's too dense to figure it out remember?

"I s-said you're lying. Y-you wouldn't have stuttered just now if I wasn't right… I-it's ok to tell me what's wrong." She put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I-I'd rather not…" Naruto knew she would never talk to him again if she knew about the Kyuubi. And she was one of his valued friends… he didn't want to lose that. In fact no one besides Tsunade and the adults knew about him. All his friends were completely clueless, and he wanted to keep it that way… he was too afraid to tell them. "You'll hate me if I do…" _NICE GOING IDIOT! NOW SHE'S GUNNA WANT TO KNOW EVEN MORE!'_

_**You're smart.'**_

_Kiss my ass!'_

_**Rather not but thanks for the offer!'**_

_Naruto mentally flipped the fox off._

"N-Naruto-kun, I promise that no matter what you say I-I won't think any less of you!"

She really wanted him to notice her.

_Should I really tell her? I still don't like the idea…"_

_**Hey Brat, think of it this way; she's gunna find out anyway and we both know that. Save yourself the trouble and pain and tell her now, if you don't she'll find out on her own and how she reacts will be even worse.'**_

_Wow, for once you actually said something useful!'_

_**No, you just actually listened to me this time! And plus I've gone 20 years with out mating… I REALLY want to get laid!'**_

_Pervert!'_

_**Thank you!'**_

_So… you're saying I SHOULD tell her?'_

_**Yes, for the millionth time, YES!!'**_

_Fine, but if something goes wrong I'm blaming it on you!'_ "Well… you see… well to start… um…"

_**Oh, my, god. JUST TELL HER!'**_

_Shut up! I'm workin on it!'_ "Did you ever hear the legend of the Kyuubi?" He blurted out.

"Yes. I never really thought much of it though." She put a finger to her lip, while recalling what she was told. She was never really told who the Kyuubi was sealed in… only that he or she was still alive and lived in the village.

"Tell me what you know about it." Naruto talked quietly. He didn't want everyone to overhear them.

"W-well I know that about 20 years ago, around the time I was born, a nine-tailed-fox called Kyuubi attacked our village. I was told that he killed everyone in his way mercilessly."

_**Girl's smart.'**_

"Konoha was giving it all they had until the 4th Hokage stepped up and took him down at the cost of his life. I also heard that he sealed the Kyuubi within the body of a newborn baby… and I heard that the only one available at the time was his son… There were many deaths on that day." She looked down.

Naruto's eyes widened. _KYUUBI!'_

_**What do you want now brat?'**_

_A-am I the son of the Yondaime?!'_

_**Heh, finally figured it out? I mean you two only look exactly like each other.'**_

A tear fell from Naruto's face. He wasn't sure if it was joy that he had finally figured out who his father was, sadness that no one close to his father had ever bothered to take him in, or anger that no one ever told him, he concluded that it was a mix of all of them. "H-Hinata… you have no idea how much you helped me figure out a little more of who I am…"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I have the Kyuubi sealed inside me! I never knew who my father was, I only knew that the 4th Hokage was the one who sealed the fox inside my! You helped me fill in an empty whole in myself. I now know who my father was! But… I just can't believe no one took me in afterward… I can't believe I had to suffer the loneliness of living by myself all my life…" He was smiling a very said and painful smiling. He couldn't hold his tears back and they flew freely down his face. His smile soon faded and his face turned into one of deep pain and anguish. His face scrunched up as all the pain he felt as a child came flooding back to him.

Hinata did the first thing she could think of. She immediately hugged him. His head rested on her shoulder and he gratefully returned the hug. She couldn't believe what she heard. But like she had said, she thought nothing less of him, she actually felt more for him, especially since he was able to tell her something that important. "Naruto, it'll be ok. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I couldn't care less that you have the Kyuubi in you and I think it's great that I was able to help you figure out who your father was. I actually feel closer to you now, you were able to share something like that with me, and that made me feel like you trust me, and I want you to know that I completely trust you. You'll be ok… I promise." Her shyness had completely disappeared and her concern had taken over. He hugged her little tighter and she rubbed the back of his head.

"Thank you, Hinata-Chan."

End Chapter 5

Well?! What do you think?! I hope you all liked it! R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

-1Chapter 6; Warnings and Rescues

Hinata had fallen asleep later on. Naruto of course, was right behind her on that one.

Others dosed off as well. Tsunade looked around in annoyance. In 10 minutes they would be at the village hidden in the snow. She went over to the sleeping Sakura and found the air-horn behind her. An evil smirk spread across her face. Gaara and Sasuke seemed to be the only ones to notice this. They looked at each other, a silent message secretly passed, they both covered their ears as best they could, waiting for the noise to start.

"Finally…. Revenge…" Tsunade whispered. She held her arms out as far away from her body as she could, holding the air-horn. She jammed both of her thumbs on the top of the horn and scrunched her face up when the horn went off. She held it down until everyone in the van had shot up. She continued to hold it down. She turned her head towards Gaara and Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes were wide and looked like Orochimaru had just told him he wanted to fuck him. Gaara had his hands on his ears and had his forehead on the floor in front of him. He had his feet and knees on the floor of the van, it looked like he was trying to run. His feet started moving faster, propelling himself all over the van, as he moved he rubbed his head on the floor. Tsunade then knew that it was time to let go. She let go and heard the complaints of the shinobi in front of her.

"Tsunade-baa-chan!! Why'd you do that?! Are we at the airport or something?!" Naruto's ears were ringing. His hearing was shot so he yelled his complaints louder than he normally would cause he couldn't even hear himself yell!

Tsunade let the name slide. And knocked on the front of the van, signaling to the driver to stop. The van stopped and she waited a couple minutes to give the others time to regain their hearing abilities. When everyone could hear again, she started. "Ok, there are some things you need to know about the last two shinobi we are picking up. Their names are Asuka Nakamura…"

_Asuka….. I think I remember Yashamaru telling me my mother's name was Asura….'_ Gaara thought. His eyes grew sad. He had a feeling things wouldn't start out to smooth with her. Kankuro was thinking pretty much the same thing, both brothers didn't think they would get along with her very well at first.

"and Miharu Nakamura. Both are of the main branch of the most powerful clan ever lived. They are the last people you want to mess with. I mean, yeah, I met them before and they're real nice, but I'm warning you now, don't get on their bad side. Well mainly Miharu's bad side. She's the most aggressive. But as long as you don't give them a reason not to, they'll love you guys. The people of this clan actually have multiple bloodline limits. They, like all of you, will have their chakra sealed off but that doesn't mean they aren't strong. But I want you all to stay quiet when we start to move again… Orochimaru plans to destroy this clan… he even made a temporary alliance with Akatsuki to help him. So be alert and prepared for a fight." Tsunade said. She knocked on the van again and it started moving. All the shinobi stiffened and were absolutely quiet. You couldn't even hear them breath. Their ears turned into radar and held them to the side of the van, trying to listen for anything out of the ordinary. Then van stopped and Tsunade cautiously opened the back of the van herself. She had commanded her Anbu to stay in the van.

When she looked out the van her mouth gaped and her eyes widened. Everyone saw her expression and peered out of the van. They saw shinobi jumping everywhere, trying to take down 4 huge summoned snakes. The whole village was ablaze. Tsunade turned around. She performed some seals and all the others except Gaara had their shinobi clothes and weapons on. "Um, you're forgetting me." Gaara said annoyed.

"Sorry, the seal won't come off until the end of the year, so your no use to us at the moment. No offense." Tsunade said.

"Humph. Whatever." He walked to the back of the van and sat down and sulked. All the other shinobi jumped out of the van.

Tsunade gave each squad two pictures. One was Asuka and one was Miharu. "Your last mission until you come home at the end of the year is S-ranked! You are to find them and bring them back. I'll light off numerous flairs when both have been found and you all are to come back immediately. Stay with your squad and don't engage in battle unless you really have to! Now GO!" The Shinobi all split up in different directions, into the village. Tsunade sat down on the edge of the van and an Anbu carried a box of flairs to her. Tsunade nodded to the Anbu in thanks and stared worriedly at the village. Her foot tapped. She needed to stay and protect Gaara in case Orochimaru's henchmen jumped the van.

((A.N. Kankuro went with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.))

With Neji, Tenten, and Lee

Neji ran through the town until he spotted an old man in front of him he cautiously led his teammates to the man. "Sir! We're here on a mission!"

The man turned to them. "can I help you with something?"

"Have you seen these two women?" Neji held out the pictures to the man. Tenten and Lee were standing right behind him.

The man observed the pictures. "And you are……..?" The man looked at him like he had five heads.

"Just answer the question! We're in a hurry!" Tenten said.

"Yes, I have seen them." The man said calmly, unfazed.

"Can you please tell us where they are?" Lee asked.

"Yes." The man replied.

The three stood and stared at the old man, waiting for him to tell them. Tenten finally got fed up. "Well tell us!!"

The man simply stared at them. "You asked me if I could tell you, and I can, you didn't ask me if I would, and I won't." The man said before turning away and jumping off to help his people fight off the giant snakes.

The rest of the people they talked to gave them pretty much the same responses.

Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji, jumped into the path in front of them. "You guys have any luck?" Ino asked the other team.

"Nope. You?" Tenten replied, obviously frustrated.

"Nuh-uh." Ino said while shaking her head no. A flaming post fell in between the groups.

"Just keep looking! We'll see you around!" Tenten called back to Ino's team.

Both teams sped of in search for the two Nakamura girls.

With Kiba, Hinata, and Shino

The team ran at top speed through the burning village. They stopped when they thought they heard a girl yelling battle cries. They jumped up toward the girl, hiding behind a pile of debris. Akamaru poked his head up above the pile and looked at the girl. She seamed to be trying to attack the snakes with no luck of even scratching them. Akamaru turned back toward Kiba and started barking. He was describing what the girl looked like and what was going on. "Akamaru says the girl has shoulder-length blond hair, and grey-blue eyes. He also says she's trying to attack the snakes." Kiba said while turning to his teammates.

"W-we have to stop her. She'll kill herself trying to defeat that thing." Hinata said worriedly.

"I agree. She's playing a deadly game by trying that. The odds of her living and taking that thing down in 1 in 1,000. The odds are clearly in the creatures favor." Shino said calmly.

Kiba nodded. He stood and walked out from behind the pile, followed by Shino and Kiba. "Excuse me! We're on a mission and I think you can help us." She stopped attacking momentarily and stared at them suspiciously.

"Oh, really? How?" She said. She wasn't being too nice for the reason that she had no idea who they were.

"Just answer this question. What's your name?" Kiba asked.

The girl looked at him like he had five heads. "Miharu Nakamura… Why?" she replied.

"Yahoo! Finally! Our mission is to retrieve you! We're goin to college!" Kiba flung his arms in the air and cheered.

"Ha! Screw that! I'm busy helping my village!" She said before running at the snakes again. She was jerked to the side by something. She looked at her arm and saw a dog knowing on her sleeve. "Let go!" She stood up and held her arm up. Kiba got up behind her and grabbed her other arm. He ran to the edge of the village, with Miharu being yanked right behind him. Akamaru let go and jumped on Kiba's head. Miharu looked back at the snakes and sighed. Minutes later they were at the van again.

With Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kankuro

The team ran through the streets frustrated that no one would tell them where the shinobi they were looking for, were. Naruto was steaming. He saw a shinobi in front of him and darted toward him. "Have you seen either of these two women?" Sasuke said holding the pictures up to the shinobi.

"Yes, I've seen her." He pointed to the picture of Asuka.

"Will you tell us where she is?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Now why the hell would I do that?!" The man said. He laughed as if they were stupid. That's all it took, Naruto snapped.

Naruto darted forward and held the man up by his collar. "Listen you fucking bastard! We don't have time for this! Where is she?! We're trying to get them to college!! And we're trying to get there ourselves! Now tell us where they are or you're going to be that snakes next meal!!" He screamed in the man's face. He wanted to get an education, he didn't want some bastard with a stick up his ass to make him miss his plane or whatever and miss out on something that would prepare him for his future.

_**There's the anger! Let it out on his face! Stick a real stick up his ass and watch him really get an attitude, Brat!'**_

_Shut up!'_ Naruto mentally snarled at the fox.

_**Temper, Temper. You're going to be one hell of an interrogator.'**_

"Well?!" Naruto persisted.

The man gulped. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kankuro were gaping at Naruto. They had never seen him act like this. The man pointed a shaky hand towards a woman standing on top of a building. The biggest snake seemed to be focused on her. It was almost like they were having a stare off. Then in the blink of an eye the woman started making hand-signs. A burst of purple chakra flowed around her, like it was a force field. Naruto dropped the man and ran towards her. When he reached her, her chakra flung him backward. All he could do was watch. The others soon joined him at his side. Seconds later a huge purple and gold dragon appeared, surrounding the woman with its huge tail. It was as big as the snake. The woman held out her hand and a ball of purple chakra formed in the palm of her hand. It looked like Naruto's resengan, only it was purple. Her hair and clothes were fluttering around from the energy of the chakra. She smiled evilly at the snake and her eyes glowed a blood red. The dragon's eyes changed as well, they looked exactly like the woman's eyes, the dragon also got a ball of purple chakra formed in it's claw, at least 20 times bigger than the woman's. The woman shot forward and the dragon was a mere few inches above her. She shoved the ball of chakra into the snake's belly. "Dragon's Claw!" She yelled. The dragon shoved its ball into the snake's head and used its other claw to sever the snake's head seconds after. The snake fell to the ground and the dragon disappeared and the woman fainted.

The others ran over to her. Sakura immediately checked her over. "Is she alright?" Kankuro asked.

"She'll be fine. She just used up too much chakra. Let's get her back to Tsunade." Sakura replied.

Sasuke put her arm over his shoulders and propped her up. They all darted toward the van. Minutes later they arrived. Sasuke carefully jumped into the van and laid her down. She had brown hair with golden tips and purple streaks. She had bright purple eyes with flakes of gold in them, giving her eyes a beautiful spark to them. She had a pair of baggy black pants and a red tank top on. She had black fishnet under her tank top, stretching over her arms and had holes for her thumbs to go through. She had two katanas on her back, crossing each other so they formed an x'. Miharu also had on a pair of baggy black pants only instead of a red tank top she had a tight, grey, long sleeved shirt on. It was a very low neck, which brings the need of fishnet in. Gaara looked at the unconscious girl, stunned. _What's this feeling?... It's new…… why? …… I've never felt this before…… why now?'_ His eyes drifted from her face, to somewhere a little lower. He felt his cheeks heat up. _Why the hell am I blushing?! This is the first time! But why?!'_ He mentally screamed. Tsunade then lit off the flairs, causing him to jump slightly. He was thankful for the distraction. A few minutes later the other two teams had arrived and everyone piled into the van. Tsunade sent one of her Anbu to send an army of shinobi to the village, in order to help them. Then the van sped off. They were on their way to the airport to get on a plane for the first time in their lives…… granted they even knew what a plane was…… they never had anything about much sophisticated technology, meaning hardly anyone in their country even knew about half of the stuff they were going to use. Also meaning Tsunade was going to have multiple migraines from explaining everything to them 20 times over.

End chapter 6

So, what do you think?! NEED REVIEWS!!!!! Thanx! Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

-1Chapter 7; New Clothes and a tiresome airport experience

They were almost to the airport when Tsunade pulled out her deadly air-horn. She smiled evilly. She saw that everyone besides Gaara who was just sitting on the floor looking around and Asuka who was still unconscious, were talking. She blew the horn and Asuka shot up and Tsunade had everyone's attention. "Could you not blow that damn thing?!" Naruto yelled.

"What the hell was THAT for?!" Miharu yelled, blinking a couple times from the shock of the loud noise.

"Ok, we are almost to the airport. When the girls are in the other van I'm going to release the jutsu that I used to make it look like you all had your clothes on. They are only made out of my chakra. Then I'll give you your bags and you are to change into the clothes that are in those bags. You can't walk around in those clothes, people will think you're freakin morons. So I took the liberty of buying you guys some American clothes. Then you will cross the ocean to America to college." Tsunade explained.

"So… we're taking a boat?" Sakura asked. ((A.N. Remember, they still have no idea what a plane is or how they're getting there.))

Tsunade chuckled lightly. She had forgotten that the villages always tried to stay as traditional as possible. "No, you're all going to be _flying_ across the ocean." Tsunade corrected.

Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion. "I don't get it. If we're all going to be getting our chakra sealed off when we get to the airport or whatever you called it, then it will be physically impossible to fly, especially that far, even with an endless amount of chakra!" Everyone starred in astonishment. Had Naruto actually gotten a burst of intelligence.

"Oh! Oh! Unless we're gunna ride on Superman's back!!" And it was gone just like that. ((A.N. Apparently they have superman comics though.))

"No, Naruto." Tsunade said annoyed. Here comes a migraine. "You will be sitting in this big thing called a plane'. The plane will first go really, really, fast and lift off the ground. It will then carry you guys across the ocean." Naruto raised his hand again. "No, superman doesn't carry it." Naruto dropped his hand. He then shot it back up. "Nor does the fantastic 4'." Naruto dropped his hand and pouted. He then shot it back up again. "What?!" ((A.N. Apparently he had read a fantastic 4' comic as well.))

"I still don't get it." He said plainly.

Tsunade starred at him blankly. "Just… wait. You'll get it." She said in annoyance. She then remembered something. "Gaara! You have to watch over Shikamaru!"

"Why?" He asked confused. Shikamaru should be the most capable to watch over himself than anyone in the van.

"Because he got drunk right before we picked him up." She said pointing to the boy that was trying to stand.

Shikamaru stood but then started wobbling. He stuck his finger in the air. "Y-yo homey… **Burp** don't be hatin!" He said before falling over backwards.

"Ooook." Gaara said before turning to Tsunade. "Fine." Gaara agreed.

Minutes later the van stopped. The back of the van opened up and another van backed up so that the backs of both vans were almost touching. The back of the other van was also open. When the van stopped the chaos started. "Ok girls! Get in line! After I seal your chakra, jump into the back of the other van! All the girls reluctantly lined up except for Miharu. "C'mon! You too!"

"No way in hell I'm letting you seal my chakra!" She yelled while pointing to Tsunade. In the blink of an eye Tsunade disappeared and silently reappeared behind Miharu. Before she had time to react Tsunade had performed the hand signs and had placed the seal on her. "No!"

"Yes." Tsunade corrected. Tsunade ushered her into the other van and she sat down and sulked. Tsunade walked back over to the line of girls and one by one, sealed their chakra. Minutes later they were in the other van. Then the van the girls were in moved forward so the doors on both vans could close. "Ok, guys it's your turn! Everyone besides Gaara line up!" They did as they were told, but not without complaining.

"But, Tsunade-baa-chan! Why doesn't Gaara have to line up?!" Naruto whined while pointing over to the said boy, leaning against the side of the van, smirking at them with the Ha-ha-you-suck' smirk.

"Because, Naruto, look at his arm, he already had his chakra sealed." She said in annoyance.

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. Before he knew what had happened he had the seal on his arm as well. When Tsunade finished sealing the guys, she jumped off the van. Kakashi and Iruka sensei came walking out of the front of the girls' van, each of them was carrying a very big box. Iruka walked to the girls and placed his box on the ground behind the van. Kakashi did the same, only he went over to the guys. Iruka opened his box and pulled out a bag, he looked at the tag on it. "Sakura Haruno." Sakura walked over and accepted the bag. "Ino Yamanaka…… Asuka Nakamura…… Hinata Hyuuga…… Tenten Haiku ((A.N. Temporary last name until I figure out her real last name, and yes, I know that Haiku is also a type of poem, thank you very much.))…… and Miharu Nakamura." He finished handing the bags out. "Ok, there is a change of clothes in each of your bags, please change into them." Iruka then closed the back of their van and Tsunade released her jutsu from the girls. ((A.N. The jutsu that gave most of them temporary clothes……. Remember? Last chapter? Yeah.))

Kakashi started handing out his bags. "Kiba Inuzuka…… Rock Lee…… Sasuke Uchiha…… Shino Aburame…… Naruto Uzumaki…… Gaara Sabuko…… Shikamaru Nara…… Neji Hyuuga…… Chouji Akamichi…… and Kankuro Sabuko." He finished. Shino then raised his hand. "Yes, Shino?" Kakashi asked surprised.

"Can I keep my sunglasses on?" He asked.

Kakashi looked at him blankly. "…….yes." He said as if it was obvious. He then closed the door of the van. Tsunade released her jutsu from them as well and waited for them to change.

Ten minutes later

The door on the boys' van opened first. One by one the boys came off the truck, in their new clothes and wearing their backpacks. Gaara had on a pair of black, baggy shorts that went to his knees and had bright white stitching, and he was wearing a bright white T-shirt. He liked his new clothes to say the least. Sasuke followed with a pair of white skater shorts, white shirt, a dark blue zip-up sweatshirt (unzipped), and a white visor that he had put on backwards (purposely). Naruto came off wearing a pair of dark orange, baggy, pants, a lighter orange shirt, and a black visor (wearing it the right way). Kankuro came off wearing a pair of black, baggy, pants, and a black hoodie. Rock Lee came off wearing a pair of baggy, dark green, pants, with a zipped up, green camouflage jacket. Everyone was thankful for him not wearing anything tight. Shino came off wearing a pair of black pants, a white T-shirt, and a tan vest that had a hood and no zipper, it was thick and baggy like a hoodie. Kiba came off wearing a pair of baggy, dark blue, jeans, with a white shirt, and a brown, down jacket, with tan-ish color fur lining the hood. Chouji came off wearing a pair of dark blue baggy pants, with a white t-shirt, and a black sweatshirt (zipped up). Neji came off wearing a pair of black pants, a grey t-shirt, and a tan jacket. Last but not least Shikamaru came wobbling off wearing a pair of blue jeans, a red jersey, and a white jacket. Gaara had to practically wrestle him into his clothes. He tried to run out of the van stark naked. Tsunade whistled. "Niiiice! You guys look good in those clothes!" She cheered. Gaara's cheeks turned slightly pink and he turned on his heels so that she could only see his back.

Then the door to the girls' van opened. The boys whipped their heads over to the van to see their new clothes. (Girls have their backpacks on too) Asuka came off first wearing a pair of baggy, green, camouflage pants with a black belt making them stay up right over her underwear ( low ride pants), a tight, black, spaghetti strap, tank top that just barely showed her flat tummy, and a pair of black, fingerless, gloves. Ino came off wearing a pair of tight, blue jeans, and a tight purple and white, striped, shirt. Sakura came off wearing a pair of tight, blue jeans, and a tight, white, t-shirt with a pink rose on it. Hinata came off wearing a pair of tight, dark blue, jeans, a sleeveless, tight, black, shirt, and a jean jacket. Miharu came off wearing a pair of black jeans, and a dark blue hoodie. Last but not least Tenten came off wearing a pair of tight, light blue, jeans, a tight, white and black, striped shirt, and a pink jacket on over it. "Well, I defiantly think I did a good job at picking out the clothes!" Tsunade said happily.

"Yeah, great job! I really like my new clothes!" Asuka said happily. All the girls appreciated their clothes…… along with some of the guys.

Gaara had turned around when he heard the door open, so he saw Asuka get off. He couldn't help but stare at her chest. Of course it wasn't obvious that he was starring there and every time she looked towards him he acted like he was looking at something else, but something in his pants just wouldn't stay asleep and was making it's presence painfully obvious. Gaara was thankful he had baggy pants but just to be safe, he tried to keep the front view of his body, out of sight. God, he knew he was in for one hell of a day. Especially when Shikamaru snuck up behind him and hugged him from behind and yelled, "Huggles for Gaara-kun!" He almost punched the drunken boy in the face. At least it calmed him down… momentarily… god he'd never experienced that kind of feeling before…

Inside the airport

"Um, Tsunade-sama?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Yes, Hinata?" She answered.

"W-Where's our baggage?" She asked.

"Right before I got you guys here, Kakashi and Iruka checked it into the plane. They're boarding the baggage on. Kakashi and Iruka will get you guys to the college and get you guys checked in. They'll meet you at the airport at the end of the year to escort you guys back. That way, hopefully, no one gets lost and I don't get sued." She chuckled lightly. Hinata giggled. She was the only one, besides the adults, that actually understood what an airport was, what a plane was, and how they were going to get to college. She always seemed to be up to date with the newest technology, though she obviously didn't own half of the stuff she knew about. She just liked to keep track of how modern everything was, she'd rather keep her life traditional any day.

Kakashi walked over to Tsunade. "Here are the plane tickets." He handed over the 32 slips of paper. He kept his 2 tickets and Iruka's 2 tickets.

Tsunade had remembered something before they got to security. _I should probably see how many of them understand English'_ She looked around and saw that everyone was quiet but looking around. (" letters" means they're talking in English. Until everyone starts talking English regularly that is.) "Raise your hand if you can understand me!" She yelled. Hinata, Asuka, and Shino raised their hands. "Ok, good. The rest of you come over here." She commanded. Everyone besides the three that raised their hands piled around Tsunade. She performed a few seals and 13 strings of yellow chakra came out of her hands. When the strings moved to everyone around her, they started backing up. "Don't back up! It won't hurt you!" One string went in each person's mouth. (Except Hinata, Asuka, and Shino.)

They went down their necks. Naruto gagged. " It won't hurt us' my ass! That crap tastes like shit!" Naruto complained.

An old woman turned when she heard the boy. "mm mm mm, such language from such youngins… and with adults around no less."

Then an old man came out of a bathroom. "LET'S GO OLD WOMAN!" He yelled to his supposed wife to hurry.

"SUCK IT SAGGY NUTS!!" She called back.

"SAGGY NUTS?! YOU GOT SAGGY BOOBS SO I WOULDN'T BE TALKING!!" He yelled back. He turned around and started walking away.

"THAT'S RIGHT! KEEP WALKIN NUMB NUTS! Smart ass." She stomped off after him.

Everyone looked at the couple in shock. "Anyways…." Tsunade said quickly while turning back to the group. "Kakashi, Iruka, you both have your ID's on you right?" She asked.

"Yes, why?" Iruka asked.

"Because you'll need to show the people when you go through security cause Shikamaru got himself wasted." She pointed her thumb behind her at the said boy who was trying to bite something in the air…… or something…

"What exactly is he dong?" Iruka asked curious.

Tsunade turned around and looked at him like he had five heads. "What in hell are you doing now?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm trying to eat my face! Duh!" He slurred while blinking multiple times. He wasn't slurring his words as much, showing the effects of the alcohol were wearing off.

"Oh shit! I just realized something." Tsunade put her hands on her head in a panic.

"What?" Iruka asked.

"The legal drinking age is 21 where we're going!" She started hitting her head. _Think. Think! THINK!_ _**THINK!**_ _There's GOT to be some kind of jutsu I know that can age him or something……… wait… maybe I can have him use the same jutsu I do to make him seem younger or older!'_ "I have an idea." She said plainly.

"What is it?" Iruka asked. He was baffled. Whoever let him drink was going to pay.

"Listen, you know about the jutsu I use to make myself younger or older right?" ((A.N. I know she has a jutsu that can change her appearance to be younger or older, not sure what it's called, but it does something different in here.)) She asked.

"Yes…" Iruka said, urging her to continue.

"I can have him perform the hand signs and say 21' and it should fast forward him to him being 21 and on his ID it should change his birth date as well! That is… until he releases the jutsu. Do you think that would work?" She asked while starring at the said boy, now picking his nose.

"It's worth a shot." Iruka walked over to Shikamaru and dragged him over to Tsunade.

"Watcha want hag?" He slurred.

Tsunade glared at him and started grinding her teeth. _Easy, calm down. He's drunk, remember? Just… teach him the damn jutsu… it isn't that hard.'_ She took a deep breath and calmed down. "Ok, Shikamaru, I need you to equally spread your chakra throughout your body. Can you do that?"

"Nope!" He said with a stupid grin.

Tsunade sighed. She gathered chakra in her hands and, without touching him, moved her hands an inch above his body. She began moving her hands all over his body until his chakra was dispersed equally throughout his body. "Ok, now make this hand signs." She demonstrated each one slowly. He copied her perfectly, to her surprise. _The alcohol must be starting to wear off… good.'_ "Now say Age Changing-jutsu' then 21'." ((A.N. Don't know the name of that jutsu so I made up the name.))

"Age Changing-jutsu! 21!" A poof of smoke surrounded him. When the smoke dispersed…

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" Tsunade yelled.

"Hold on there." Iruka said. "Shikamaru, take out your ID and let me see it."

"M'kay." He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and handed it to Iruka.

Iruka raised an eyebrow. He shrugged it off and looked threw the wallet for the ID. When he found it he inspected it. "It worked! He's a year older!" He showed Tsunade the ID and smiled triumphantly.

"See! I told you it worked!" She said proudly.

"Uh-huh… yeah." He said sarcastically.

Shikamaru heard Iruka say that he was a year older and a wave of curiosity overcame him. He pulled the front of his pants out and looked down. "Hey, my pee pee is bigger!" He cheered.

Tsunade and the others stared at him like he had just eaten his own puke. Except Ino, who just blushed and turned away. "I guess the alcohol didn't wear off yet…" Tsunade said quietly. "Ok, now that everything's set, I am going to assign partners. "Gaara and Asuka. Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke and Sakura. Shino and Miharu. Kiba and Chouji. Shikamaru and Ino. Neji and Tenten. Lee and Kankuro."

"Great, I got Mr. Youth'." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up. Listen everyone! You are to stay with your partner! I can't stress this enough! STAY WITH YOUR PARTNER… NARUTO!" She knew he would want to run off somewhere. Naruto grinned sheepishly. "And listen to Kakashi and Iruka! They are the ones that are going to keep you from getting lost and left behind! If you're left behind, that's your fault. We won't come back for you." She said harshly. "I wish you all the best of luck this year." She smiled and turned to leave. The rest of this was up to Kakashi and Iruka.

Naruto starred at them. "So what do we do now?"

"I'm hungry!" Kiba called out.

"Yeah, me too!" Naruto said.

Everyone else nodded and started mumbling to each other about what they wanted to eat. "First we have to go through security. Follow us, stay with your partner." Kakashi and Iruka walked over to the escalators and started going up. The shinobi just stopped and starred at the thing their sensei's were going up. When Kakashi and Iruka reached the top they turned back and sighed when they saw them. Good thing they still had a half an hour left cause this was going to be a loooong day.

END CHAPTER 7


	8. Chapter 8

-1Chapter 8; A Tiresome Airport Experience Part 2

They had spent a ridiculous ten minutes just trying to get everybody up the escalators. "Iruka sensei! Kakashi sensei! What's that up there?!" Naruto asked, pointing to a line of people going through an area where people in blue suits checked their stuff.

"That's where we're going." Iruka said. "It's security."

"Why do we have to go through security?" Sakura asked.

"It's a safety hazard. Everyone who is going to get on a plane has to go through there to make sure that they aren't bringing any kind of illegal drugs or alcohol. And they scan everyone for weapons and other dangerous things so that the passengers are safe. Sometimes there are people crazy enough to smuggle things like bombs on the plane and detonate it while on the plane in order to kill everyone. Of course they die themselves as well, but that's a terrorist attack for ya." Kakashi answered. Asuka gulped, she didn't like where this was going.

"Ok, everyone stand next to your partners and line up right here. We are going to give you your plane tickets. If you lose them you stay behind. So, DO. NOT. LOSE. THEM. Stay with your partner. If one of those security guards asks you to do something, DO IT! Don't argue! No one has weapons with them right?" Iruka asked. Everyone was lined up.

"No." They all said calmly.

"Alright. Ino and Shikamaru, come with me. The rest of you stay with Kakashi." Iruka commanded. The two pulled out of the line and went with Iruka. Kakashi handed everyone their tickets while Iruka handed Ino and Shikamaru, there's.

"Iruka sensei, why did we have to come with you? No offense, just wondering." Ino asked while the drunken Shikamaru clinged to her arm.

"Well, I have to make sure I can get Shikamaru in since he's drunk, and you're his partner, you two have to stay together. Less someone gets sent off to the wrong country." He mumbled the last part to himself. They followed Iruka as he walked to a different part of security.

With Kakashi

Ok, everyone line up, when you've finished going through security wait on the other side. DON'T GO ANYWHERE!" He looked mainly at Naruto when he said that. Naruto just grinned sheepishly.

Most everyone had gone through security besides Gaara and Kankuro. Gaara was next but before he could put his bag on the conveyer belt so it could go through the mini x-ray thingy, a security guard pulled him off to the side. "What?" Gaara asked bluntly.

"Calm down, sir. You're in no trouble of the sort." Gaara quirked an eyebrow. "We just take random people out of the line and have them go through this machine here." He held his hand out to this weird thing that looked almost like a cylinder. It had glass doors in front and in back. The sides were white. "Just walk in there and stand as still as possible. The little nossils scattered around the inside of it will shoot little blows of air. It's just a test to make sure you don't have any explosive things on you that we might not recognize as a bomb." He explained. Gaara figured it couldn't hurt. ((A.N. I've gone through one of these before. I think that's what they said to me when they pulled me out of line. I forgot what it's called. Hehe.)) The doors in front opened. "Step in please." Gaara did as he was asked. He looked at the bottom. It had two white footprints on the bottom, marking where to stand. So he moved so he was standing on them. "Just stand still, this will be over in a matter of about 30 seconds." He said. Then the glass doors in the back closed. He heard a small beep and the nossils shot out bits of air that lasted about a second each. But there had to be at least 50 nossils in there making it very annoying. The air didn't hurt, like the man said, it felt like bits of breeze. He had to admit, it did cool you down. He didn't really mind it. Then the nossils stopped and the glass doors in front of him opened and another beep sounded. "You can step out now." The guard said. Gaara walked out, completely fine, except for the fact that his hair was a little more ruffled than earlier. "Please walk to one of the other security stations to go through the mandatory bag check." He held his hand out to where his brother was and walked over. He laid his bad on the conveyer belt and walked through the metal detector.

It beeped. The other security guard calmly gave him some instructions. "Please take off your shoes and anything else that could be metal that you have on hand." ((A.N. I forgot to mention, they got new shoes as well.)) Gaara shuffled his shoes off and placed them in a plastic box she was holding out to him. Then he dug in his pockets and pulled out the few coins he happened to have with him and dropped them in. "Ok. Please walk through again." He walked through. No beep. She then held the box back out to him. "You can have your things back now." He slipped his shoes on and put his money back in his pocket. He then walked over to the end of the conveyer belt and grabbed his bag. When he had all his things, he walked over to the rest of the group.

"So, how'd it go?" Iruka asked everyone.

Naruto and a couple other people had to go through the air thing like Gaara. "It was fine, other than that air thingy. IT'S SO ANNOYING!!" Naruto complained.

"Hehehe. I'd expect that from you." Kakashi chuckled.

Iruka had successfully gotten Shikamaru through security. "Ok, we have to hurry to the docking station or we'll miss our plane. Everyone follow closely behind us and stay with your partner. We're headed to 14B." Iruka said. Then he started jogging to the other end of the airport. Everyone followed and Kakashi brought up the rear to make sure no one fell behind. In minutes they were at the waiting area. "Ok, why don't you all go sit by the windows and watch some planes until I come back." Everyone nodded and ran over to the windows. Kakashi followed behind them. Iruka went to a desk with a couple women standing at the counter to check them in. Asuka watched as a plane took off. She watched how high it went and lost it.

"There's no way I'm getting on one of those!" She said bluntly.

Kakashi heard her. "You have to." He said calmly.

"No! I'm not going that high! I'm….. I'm….." She looked at the ground, face flushed pink.

"What?" Kakashi urged her to continue, he wanted to know what was wrong.

"I think she's trying to say she's afraid of heights." Gaara filled in for her. She whipped her head around and stared at him. He didn't seem to notice. He was to busy starring at Kakashi.

Kakashi understood then. "I can guarantee, you won't be scared after we lift off. You'll be just fine."

She new she wasn't going to be getting out of this one so she simply nodded. She turned back to Kakashi. "Can I please go to that store, right there?" She asked, pointing to the store right on the other side of the room.

"Sure, but you only have five minutes." Kakashi said. "Oh, Gaara, since you're her partner, stay with her."

Gaara nodded and followed her. They walked into the isles toward the medical needs. _Why are we over here?_' He wondered. She browsed the selection of pill bottles until she found what she was looking for. A small bottle of non-subscription, motion sickness pills. _Oh._' She grabbed them and then walked over to the drinks. She grabbed a Monster Energy Drink' and turned towards Gaara.

"Do you want anything?" She asked nicely while adding a genuine smile. Gaara simply shook his head no'. "Oh, C'mon! There's got to be something! Go ahead and look around!" She smiled when Gaara complied and walked through the goodies section. He was looking for a little something to snack on, just to make her happy.

He stopped when he saw a bag of Chips Ahoy, Chocolate Chip Cookies'. Those were his favorite.

It was a normal size bag so they could both share them. "How about these?" He picked the cookies off the shelf and showed them to her.

"M'kay! Looks good!" She took the cookies and walked to the checkout counter. The clerk rung them up and she gave him his money. They walked back to everyone just in time for Iruka to come back.

Iruka walked up to the group. "Ok, we are going to be in section 2. When they call section 2 follow us." Iruka referred us' to him and Kakashi.

((A.N. This font is people over loudspeakers.)) "Would people in section 1 please board the plane, I repeat people in section 1 please board the plane. Thank you." A women's voice said over the loudspeaker.

Gaara heard a soft thumping, he might have had his chakra sealed but he still had his sharp ears, eyes, and nose. It grew a little louder and faster, still to quiet for an average human to hear though. He turned to his left, wondering what it was and was surprised to find out that it was Asuka, and she was nervous. _What should I say? She needs something to distract her! But what to say! I've never talked too a girl to try and comfort her!'_ He panicked slightly and looked at her again. He could tell that she was in desperate need of attention. He looked around to try to find her sister, Miharu. When he saw her, he saw that she was in a heated argument with Sasuke about the best way to kill a human being. _Ok, no help there.'_ He gulped slightly and looked back at the panicked girl. _Oh, god…… here we go.'_ He took a deep breath and calmed down slightly. "It'll be ok." He said soft enough so only she could hear.

Her eyes widened for a split second in surprise. She turned toward him. "Thank you. I-I just can't help it." She tried not sounding like a wimp.

"It's fine… some people are afraid of these kinds of things. It's not something to be afraid of." He took a deep breath. He was starting to sweat.

She looked down, contemplating what he had just said. "Still, I feel like a retard." Her eye lids lowered.

With out knowing what he, himself, was doing, he put a hand on her shoulder and bent down at her level. "You're not a retard. Don't ever think you're any less than a genius. Everyone is afraid of something… for you it happens to be heights, lots of people are afraid of heights…" He soothed. He couldn't believe he felt a slight rise in her mood. (In a good way)

"Then what are you afraid of?" She turned to him and questioned.

_The Shukaku.'_ His mind said. ((A.N. Remember in the episode he fights Naruto and Naruto summons the Boss Toad or whatever? The toad says that the Shukaku's vessel stays awake at night for fear of the SHUKAKU and what he might do.)) "Um… It's kind of… personal… I'd… rather not say… yet." He was sweating more. Nervous that her mood would drop again and she might think he was lying to her.

She smiled slightly. "I understand. Some people like to keep that stuff to themselves… I respect that." Her smile grew. "Thank you." She gave him a small hug. He wasn't sure exactly what to do then he remembered seeing two people hug when he was little and followed what he remembered. He returned the hug gently, afraid that he'd be snapped out of some sort of daydream. ((A.N. He's kinda out of character, I know.)) She let go after about a minute and smiled at him. "You're a good friend ya know that?" he smiled slightly at her remark.

"Would everyone in section 2 please board the plain, I repeat, would everyone in section 2 please board the plain? Thank you." The woman announced again.

Here came the hard part…..

End Chapter 8

So what do you think? R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

-1Chapter 9; The First Plane Ride is Always a Troublesome One Part 1

Everyone was lined up in front of a hallway. A woman was checking everyone's tickets before they could go down the hallway. One by one the shinobi handed over their tickets so she could check them. Iruka was on the plane already so he could help them find their seats. After everyone was settled into their seats they started looking around. It was a big plane because they were going on a long ride. There were three columns with numerous rows.

Their seats were;

Column 1

_Other People (All in this column)_

Column 2 (Center)

_Shino, Miharu, Kiba, Hinata_

_Sasuke, Asuka, Gaara, Naruto_

_Sakura, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji_

_Kankuro, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji_

_Kakashi, Iruka_

Column 3

_Other People_

Asuka saw her sister, Miharu, was rummaging through her bag for something. She leaned forward so that her head was next to Miharu's ear. "Hey, how are you doin?" She asked.

She jumped slightly and turned to look at her sister. "Shit, you scared me! Don't do that! I'm fine… why?"

"I don't know just wondering I guess." She shrugged.

"You're random ya know that?" Asuka merely nodded and made a goofy smile. She wasn't really that nervous anymore… thanks to Gaara. "Oh, before you forget, I suggest you take your motion sickness medicine. I remember Tsunade telling us that if we have weak stomachs, to get something to take care of it for a little while or we'll get sick." Miharu said.

"Yeah I know." She saw her sister pull out a book. "Let me guess, you aren't gunna take it are you?" She asked.

"Nope!" She smiled at her sister.

"I'm gunna laugh when you're puking your guts up." Asuka said before sitting back. Before she could respond, a hardcover book came hurtling towards Asuka's head. It hit her square in the forehead. "Ow! What the hell?!" She put a hand to her forehead as Miharu turned around.

"That's what you get!" She smiled evilly and turned back around. Asuka got her game and kicked the back of her chair as hard as she could. Gaara and Sasuke starred at her and her sister, along with Shino and Kiba, but neither of them noticed. Asuka was to busy getting hit in the head with books and eventually a laptop, while Miharu was busy throwing the books and laptop. "Hey, wait. Give the laptop back a need it." She said holding her hand out, trying to grab the electronic thing out of her sister's lap.

Asuka smirked evilly. She picked up the dictionary that was thrown at her and whacked her sister in the head with it. "Nuh-uh!" She said before laughing when her sister fell backwards.

"Oh, you're gunna get it now!" Miharu got up and threatened.

Asuka stuck her tongue out. Before Miharu could do anything more a beep was heard. "Ok, everyone. We are preparing to lift off so please make sure your carry-on bags are tucked safely away in the over head compartments or under your seat-"

"Why?" Naruto asked the microphone thing that was above his head.

"Just do it." Gaara answered him.

"Please buckle your seatbelts and keep the fold out trays on the seat in front of you, folded up and your seat in the upright and locked position until we give you further notice. Thank you for choosing Delta Airways'." ((A.N. Delta Airways is a real company, I rode in one of their planes before, yeah.))

Gaara quirked an eyebrow. _OoooK.'_ The plane started moving and Asuka jumped. A couple others tried looking out the windows to see where they were going but for some reason Gaara and Sasuke were starring at Asuka, wondering if she was alright. She took a deep breath and calmed down.

_Man. That scared me.'_ Her eyes flew open again. _Oh, shit! I forgot to take my medicine!'_ She bent over to try to get her bag but Gaara put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "I need to get it!"

"You have to wait. The woman said to keep it under your seat until further notice. It's a safety hazard." Gaara pushed her back to the chair.

"You don't understand! I'll get sick! I need my medicine." She said the said frantically. She didn't want to get sick.

Gaara understood then. He looked at the panicked girl and back at the offending bag on the floor. _Damn.'_ As quick as he possibly could he whipped the bag onto his lap and took out the soda and medicine. He quickly gave her, her things, and shoved the bag back under the seat. "Quickly." He only needed to say one word and she understood what he meant. She opened the energy drink then opened the bottle of medicine. She had gotten a bottle of fast acting medicine. She popped in a pill and chugged some of her energy drink. She held onto the energy drink and put the bottle of medicine away. Just then the plane started to move again, it turned a couple times then straightened out. Then it started getting faster and faster each second. It started bouncing. Gaara's face started to pail. It wasn't because he was scared. It was more like he was just finding out he had a weak stomach. _Shit.'_ Asuka clung to the seat as the plane lifted straight off the ground. Gaara's face was pure white and he pressed the back of his head to his seat and his hands clung to the armrest. His face scrunched up as he started to feel, what ever was in his stomach, rise. _Shit! I'm gunna puke!'_ "Naruto…… give me that bag." He managed to gasp out.

"Why?" He asked. His face was pale white too, Gaara looked at Sasuke, he was the same way. Poor Asuka, she was going to be caught in the middle of this.

He shook her lightly. "Yeah?" She asked. She was feeling a little uneasy but the medicine really helped. When the plane felt like it was going flat again Gaara felt light headed. He saw Sasuke and Naruto's hands rush to their mouths and their faces turned green. The same happened to Gaara.

"All right everyone. You are free to unbuckle and take your bags out. Thank you."

"Go in the bathroom." He gasped out.

"But I don't need to go." She then looked at his face. "Are you alright?" He started panting a little and she put her hand to his forehead. "You're going to be sick aren't you?" She asked warily.

"Me, Naruto, and Sasuke are." He gasped out. She looked around at the green faces.

"Eep!" She squeaked. She pulled out four white bags that were in the front compartment of her seat. She put one back and handed each of them one before making a mad dash to the bathroom. She saw Iruka and Kakashi on her way to the back of the plane and stopped. "Um, we're only taking one plane right?"

"Nope! After we get off this one, we will board another one right afterward. That plane ride will last all night." Iruka said smiling.

Her face paled. "Damn." She said under her breath. She walked back towards the guys slowly they were still panting and still warm, the bags were empty. _Why didn't they just puke?!'_

"I'm fine." Gaara said trying to look normal.

_Oh I get it now, it's their ego. Great, got some big talkers on my hand.'_ "No you're not." She walked to the front of the plane. "Um, excuse me." She said tapping one of the women who worked on the plane.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I have three friends that feel sick. Do you think I could get three cups of ginger ale or something?" She asked nicely.

"Of course. Take your seat and I'll be right with you." The woman smiled at her.

"Thank you." The woman nodded and Asuka turned to go back to her seat. She gently nudged her way back into her seat so as not to ruffle the guys up any more than they already were. She pulled out her bottle of medicine and folded down their trays. Minutes later the woman came with three cups of the requested soda. Asuka placed one cup on each of their trays along with one pill. The medicine. Gaara glared at it menacingly He didn't need such things. He had a demon in him, he shouldn't have to rely on this little tablet thing to help him. Sasuke and Naruto chugged the pill and soda down quickly.

Asuka starred at Gaara with slight annoyance at his arrogance. "Eat the damn pill!" She was getting frustrated.

Gaara slowly turned his head so as not to make himself feel worse. "I don't need it. I said I'm fine." He said bluntly.

They were both stubborn as an ox and wouldn't back down. Miharu turned around in her seat, both her and Naruto watched the stubborn, arrogant, pair quip over such little problems. Although they all knew he was going to win. In the end, the girl always won. "Give it up and it the stupid pill! You know I'm gunna win!" She said defiantly.

Something in him liked the way her anger sparked, it grabbed his attention and held it firmly. "Not unless you can't get that thing in me." He said. He felt uneasy just from talking.

"This really isn't worth it. Gaara take the stupid pill." Kiba said. No one even knew he was listening, then again how could he not, they were currently the loudest ones on the plane.

Gaara just whipped his head toward him and glared. Then his eyes widened and he gagged. _Note to self; don't whip head unless you don't feel sick anymore.'_

"See?! I told you! You need the medicine!!" She put a hand on his back in a soothing way. Sasuke just glared daggers at him.

"I…….. don't need it." He managed to say without losing his breakfast. He suddenly felt his stomach tighten and the back of his throaght widen, pushing something up. Asuka noticed the motions and knew what was coming next she grabbed the white bag that he had carelessly shoved aside and shoved it into his hands. He leaned forward and well…… you know……. Puked. After a couple minutes she grabbed a napkin and handed it to him. She was about to puke herself. The woman came by and held a garbage bag out to him. He dropped the bag in and the napkin he used to wipe his mouth.

"NOW do you need the medicine?" Asuka asked trying to prove a point.

"Nope. Don't need it. I'm fine." He said. They plane hit very small turbulance and his face paled again. The woman came by and gave him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"It's free. It'll make you feel better." She smiled at him.

Gaara was about to take a bite of the sandwich when Naruto but in. "GAARA!!!! Look out the window! We really are flying!" Naruto grabbed the collar of his friend's shirt and made him lean over to try to see out the small window on the other side of the plane.

Asuka took this chance and slipped the pill under the slice of bread. It was small enough to go unnoticed.

"Duh! No shit Sherlock! That's why the plane went straight up in the air when we lifted off!" Miharu said. She was trying to get her sister caught. Both boys turned around. Naruto stated complaining while Gaara just put a hand to his head and cringed slightly.

Gaara took a bite of his sandwich and swallowed. His eyes widened. "You…"

"Yup! Told you I would win!" She smirked at him. She reached down into her bag and pulled out the bag of cookies. She opened it and snagged a few. She then handed the bag to Gaara. "Take as much as you want. Eating will help your stomach. Gaara sighed. He had a bruised ego now. He took out a cookie and started eating. He had to admit, he was starting to feel better.

End Chapter 9

So what do you think?


	10. Chapter 10

-1Chapter 10; The Boring Plane Ride

Asuka looked around the plane… There really wasn't anything to do… she was bored stiff. She looked at her sister. Her sister was wearing the headphones that the ladies handed out earlier, it was plugged into the side of the seat. Whatever she was listening to was blaring and she had her eyes closed. Asuka smiled evilly. Gaara noticed this. _She's really a hand full. I wonder what she's up too.'_ Asuka leaned forward and slowly moved her finger towards her sister's ear. When her finger just barely grazed the tip of Miharu's ear, Miharu jumped ten feet and whirled around. She leaned over the back of her seat and glared at her sister.

"What the hell was that?" She asked in a deadly tone.

"What?" Asuka looked completely innocent.

_Whoa… gotta watch out for that…'_ Gaara made a mental note.

"You know what'!" Miharu accused, pointing a finger at Asuka.

"Geez… you have chubby fingers, you really let yourself go didn't you?" Asuka lied.

Miharu blushed slightly. "Look who's talking!" Miharu ranted.

Asuka looked down. "Hey, just because my boobs are bigger than yours, doesn't mean I'm chubby." Asuka said putting her hands up in defense. She knew exactly what she was doing, she wanted a little excitement.

_Wow, she really isn't afraid to say stuff like that in public is she?'_ Gaara thought.

Miharu looked down and blushed a deep red. "Hey! I'm just not matured fully yet! I'm waiting for my growth spurt!"

"Hun that may affect you physically but not mentally. Think about it like this, you're just like Naruto!" Asuka smiled goofily.

Miharu reached behind her to grab a book. She slammed it over her sister's head. "Take that!"

Asuka lifted her head back up and put a hand on it… "Wait, I know why you didn't get your growth spurt!" Asuka said in fake surprise.

"I swear if you say something stupid…" Miharu threatened with a fist.

"Girls aren't that strong, so you must be a guy!" Asuka said pointing an accusing finger at Miharu.

Gaara couldn't help but snicker a little at that. "Are you fuckin' CRAZY?!" Miharu tried to swipe at her but Asuka ducked and shuffled her way into the isle. Miharu followed. Miharu chased Asuka down the isle until Asuka jumped into the small bathroom and locked the door. Miharu pounded angrily on the door. "Let me in!"

"Excuse me." One of the flight attendants put her hand on Miharu's shoulder. Miharu turned around and looked at the woman like she had five heads. "You are going to have to wait your turn. I'm going to have to ask you to take your seat, and please, no more rough housing." The woman escorted Miharu back to her seat. Miharu sat back down angrily. Kiba and Naruto exploded into a fit of giggles. Miharu whipped her head around to face the boys. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stop laughing." She said menacingly.

"Or what?" Kiba asked.

Miharu got right up into his face. "Or you lose the thing that makes you a man in two seconds flat." She said smirking evilly.

Cough "I think I'll stop laughing, thanks." He smiled nervously. Naruto just put his hands between his legs and smiled nervously. Gaara snickered.

"The offer stands for every guy here… Gaara…" Miharu said turning her face to him. Gaara crossed his legs nervously. Miharu smiled evilly. "That's what I thought."

A couple minutes later

Asuka walked back to her seat nervously. She quietly sat back down. Gaara turned and looked at her. She noticed the way him, Naruto, and Kiba were acting. "She scare ya?"

"Yup." Naruto said quietly. "How the hell do you get her so mad and still come out alive?!"

"Years and years of practice." Asuka said while looking at her nails. Then a book flew from Miharu's seat and nailed Asuka in the head. "Ok, so I'm still working out the kinks."

"Damn right you are!" Miharu said.

Shino just starred at Miharu. _She's pretty when she's angry…'_ He thought. Miharu caught him starring at her.

"What?" She asked him.

Shino shook his head and turned his head away. "Nothing…"

"Ooook."

About an hour later

"GAAHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!!" Naruto shot up. He stomped over to Kakashi and Iruka. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Kakashi looked up from his book in annoyance. "When do we get off this stupid thing?!" Naruto complained.

Kakashi looked at his watch. (Omigosh! He wears a watch!) "Hmmm… about another… 4 to 5 hours… why?" He said casually.

Naruto just wobbled back to his seat. When a flight attendant walked by him, he stopped her with his arm. "Wait!"

"Yes? What can I do for you?" The woman asked kindly.

Naruto pulled up a cup of ramen. "Can you heat this up for me? Pretty please?!" Naruto practically begged.

The woman accepted the cup of ramen. "Sure! Be back in a few minutes." She smiled at him.

Naruto's face brightened… maybe this wasn't so bad…

End Chapter 10

I KNOW IT'S SHORT!! But still… what do ya think?! Read & Review!


	11. Chapter 11

-1(Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto! I also don't own a new character I will be adding. A reviewer left the idea for him. I don't think he left his name but the character doesn't belong to me! His name is Cronic! Well thanks!)

Chapter 11; Time to land… and get on the next plane… and a new character!

TIME SKIP

Naruto woke up when he heard someone talking over the loudspeaker. "OK, if everyone could please buckle your seatbelts and secure your baggage under your seats or in the overhead compartments and prepare to land. Please stay buckled and in your seats until the plane has come to a complete stop. Thank you for choosing Delta Airlines' and we hope you have a nice day!"

"THANK FREAGIN GOD!!!!!!" Naruto shouted.

Gaara bopped him over the head. "Will you shut up? It was quiet until you started yelling… you're giving me a migraine…" Gaara mumbled the last part.

Naruto pouted and put a hand on his head. "Don't be mean!" He said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Move your finger out of my face or I'm gunna break it." He mumbled.

Naruto quickly pulled his finger back. "Sheesh! You don't have to get all snippy about it!"

Gaara bopped him again. "Shut up."

The plane started to land. Everyone visibly paled. It made them feel like their stomachs were rising… ((A.N. I HATE that feeling!!!!!)) "Uggh… I hate this sooo much." Asuka complained. All of a sudden she heard Bleegh! Asuka straightened and looked over her sister's seat to find her bent over a white bag. "Miharu! I told you! You needed the medicine!"

Miharu whipped her mouth. "Shut up!" Her face turned white as she became light headed from the strange sensation. She broke out into a cold sweat.

Shino looked over at her. "Are you ok?" Miharu shook her head no' slowly and whimpered at how it still made her feel sick. Asuka stuck her hand between her sister's seat and Shino's seat and handed them the pill and something to drink. "I don't need it!" She tried to yell.

"Yes you do! Just take it!" Miharu grumbled and took the pill. A few minutes later the plane landed.

Everyone started standing and grabbing his or her bags. Kakashi and Iruka led everyone off the plane. Iruka looked at his watch. "Everyone! Hurry up! Follow us! If we don't get to the next plane in ten minutes on the other side of the airport, we'll miss our flight!" Iruka said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Wait! We're going on ANOTHER plane?!" Naruto complained.

"Yes." Kakashi said.

"Where are we?!" Naruto asked.

"Europe." Kakashi said.

"Now, c'mon!" Iruka said as he ran towards the next plane. Everyone sighed in frustration and followed. Kakashi brought up the rear to make sure no one fell behind.

They just barely got on the plane in time. They took their seats.

Column 1 (left)

(Window) Asuka, Miharu, Hinata(Isle)

Gaara, Shino, Naruto

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino

Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee

Kiba, Sakura, Kankuro,

Kakashi, Iruka, Chouji

Column 2 (middle)

_Other people_

Column 3 (right)

_Other people_

"Ugh! I don't wanna take another plane!" Naruto whined.

"Too bad." Shino said bluntly.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Shino looked over to see Gaara starring at the girl in front of him. "Welcome everyone! After we lift off our flight attendants will hand out some headphones and the TV's will lower, presenting a movie for your enjoyment. During the movie they will start handing out dinners. Thank you for choosing U.S. Airways'!" ((A.N. New company! I mean they ARE going to the U.S.!))

Everyone did the same as they did on the last flight, they buckled up and secured their belongings.

After take off

The flight attendants handed out headphones and were currently preparing the movie. Asuka stiffened when she felt herself begin to warm up in her lower region. _SHIT! Why am I getting it now?!'_ ((A.N. in case any of you are clueless, she's talking about PMS.)) She secretly grabbed a pad out of her bag and stuffed it in her pocket. (She had packed them before hand just in case.) She stood and scooted out of her isle. She rushed to the bathroom. Gaara quirked an eyebrow, was she ok? Minutes later she was back in her seat. She was blushing.

((A.N. I forgot if I mentioned this before but Gaara's hearing, and sense of smell are still above the abilities of the average human because of the Shukaku, same with Naruto because of the Kyuubi.)) Gaara's expression soon became one of worry. _I sense blood… not JUST blood… but ASUKA'S blood. But why? Did she cut herself or something?'_ Gaara started to fidget. He then tapped Asuka on the shoulder. She turned around in her chair and looked at him questioningly. "What happened?" He asked simply.

Her eyes widened and her face grew red. "W-What do you mean?" She asked, trying to play dumb.

"I mean I can smell your blood… something happened… tell me what happened… now." He said sternly, yet quietly so as not to cause a scene.

Asuka looked around frantically to see if anyone heard him… thank god the answer came up negative. "Shh! I-It's T.O.M."

"Who's Tom?" He asked.

"No! Time. Of. Month. T.O.M.!"

Gaara was still clueless. "Wha?"

"Ya know!... PMS…" She said the last part quietly. She was relieved when no one heard.

Gaara then realized what was going on. "Oh…" He sat back in his chair and tried, in vain, to hide his blush.

"SHUT UP WILL YA?! I GOT A HUGE ASS HEADACHE!" Shikamaru yelled. Apparently the alcohol had worn off and he had a hangover.

BIG TIME SKIP!!

Everyone had gotten off the plane and were on their way to baggage claim. When they finally reached the conveyer belt that was bringing around luggage they quickly pulled their own bags off. They followed Iruka and Kakashi outside the airport. They were shocked at what they saw. It was WAY different than any of the hidden villages. They had landed at an airport in the Berkshires. ((A.N. I live in the Birkshires!! Lol! Anyway, I have no idea what a public airport in the Birkshires is called or where it is. Hehe… )) They watched as more cars than they had ever seen flew by. "Whoa." They all said. Then three vans came up.

"Alright, put your baggage in this van and 8 of you get in each van." Iruka said. Everyone dumped their baggage into the van and separated themselves equally into the vans. After an hour an a half of driving they pulled into Boston, Massachusetts! They starred in amazement as very long and skinny boats raced down the river, below the bridge they were crossing. They turned their attention to a big building with huge lights and a lot of cheering, obviously something big was going on but they had no idea what. (Fenway Park (Sp?)) They kept going and finally pulled into a very long driveway. The three vans drove in and went up the driveway. They passed multiple huge buildings, dorms, and classrooms, they guessed. (Correct!) They finally pulled into a parking lot. Everyone hopped out. Iruka got out of the drivers seat of one of the vans, Kakashi out of another, and a hired school staff member got out of the other. Iruka went with the staff member to check everyone in. "Alright, everyone stay here and stretch. Iruka just went to check you guys in." Everyone nodded and stretched, yawned, ran around the vans (Naruto) or whatever, depending on the person. Later Iruka came back with the list of dorms.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" He called. Everyone turned his or her attention to him. "The dorms contain 3 to 4 people. I will announce who will be dorming with whom. Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and a person that is not in our group. Asuka, Miharu, and someone else who isn't in our group. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. Shikamaru, Shino, Rock Lee. Neji, Kiba, Kankuro, and Chouji." ((A.N. Did I miss anyone? Lol.))

They grabbed his or her bags and were led to their dorms. They claimed their own rooms and dropped their things in the room the chose. ((A.N. There is a total of 4 bedrooms, a small kitchen, a small living room, and a bathroom in each dorm. I know, very big dorms! Lol!)) Miharu walked into a bedroom and stopped as she saw someone already in there.

"Um, hello?" The girl looked up from the book that she was reading.

"Hey there! You guys must be my new roommates! My name's Shinzou Yoshikuni!" ((A.N. This character is mine! The next new character belongs to the reviewer.))

Miharu, and Asuka who had stopped right behind her sister when she opened the door smiled. "I'm Asuka Nakamura!"

"I'm Miharu Nakamura!" Both girls said happily.

"Cool, you're sisters! This year should prove to be interesting." Shinzou said smiling. The sisters nodded in agreement. They were happy with their roommate… so far. Lol.

Iruka looked at the name of the boy that would dorm with Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara. His name was Cronic Uzumaki. ((A.N. THAT'S the reviewer's character! )) Kakashi pulled out one of the ninja info cards that Kabuto had. He managed to find some in a local shop. He pulsed some of his chakra into the card and watched as the information he desired appeared. The card read…

_Name; Cronic Uzumaki _

_Home village; Village Hidden in the Rocks _

_Other important facts; _

_Riechi- demon dragon that is sealed within Cronic. _

_Rank; Jounin _

_Story behind him; _

_He is Naruto's (not identical) twin. Although they never met before. Their mother sealed the Riechi inside him because both the Riechi and the Kyuubi were ganging up on Konoha. Their mother lost her life because of it, just as their father died from sealing the Kyuubi inside Naruto. Afterward, Orochimaru stepped in and secretly hid the boy in a whole different village before his memory could develop, so neither Naruto, nor Cronic knew they were brothers, much less weather they even HAD brothers. _

_Identity; _

_Short, spiky, black hair, bright blue eyes. _

"Interesting." Kakashi mumbled.

"What?" Iruka asked trying to look over his friends shoulder at the card.

Kakashi showed him the card. Iruka read it over and mouthed an oh'.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara were sitting in the small living room, talking. Suddenly Kakashi and Iruka walked into the dorm. A few minutes after they did, Cronic did as well. "Um… is this room 213?" He asked.

"Yes it is. You must be Cronic." Kakashi said, extending his hand. Cronic quirked an eyebrow and shook his hand. "Naruto come here." Naruto walked over to his sensei. "Put your stuff down Cronic. I just need to talk to you guys for a minute." Cronic put his things next to the door and walked into the hallway with Kakashi and Naruto. Kakashi explained everything to them.

Naruto and Cronic looked at each other. Their faces brightened and they high fived each other. "Sweet! I got a brother!" Both boys laughed and ran into the dorm to get settled in. Naruto would definatly be able to annoy the hell out of Sasuke and Gaara with his new found brother on his side.

END CHAPTER 11

So what do you think?! READ AND REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

-1Chapter 12; Motorola cell phones!!!!!!!!!!!

Iruka came back to Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and Cronic's dorm room. Kakashi was waiting by the door while both Sasuke and Gaara were trying to hold in the urge to pummel both Uzumaki's into the next floor while they started bickering over what flavor ramen was better. Both sensei's walked into the dorm. Iruka was holding a box. Naruto and Cronic stopped their brotherly bickering long enough to find out what was going on. Iruka opened the box, he handed a flyer to each boy. The flyer was for a mandatory meeting in the college's courtyard at 7… it was about 5 now. The flyer said it was so they could sign up for their sports and a frat. Apparently in this college it was mandatory to also be in a frat. "You are to go. Like it says on the paper, it's mandatory. But it is also made fun by some bands playing, and maybe a couple shows from the frat clubs." Iruka then started pulling smaller things out. And you all get Motorola Razor phones so you can keep in touch! I thought they would come in handy! Unfortunately, Cronic, since we weren't expecting you, we don't have one for you." Iruka said.

"Ah, it's alright! My sensei gave me one before I got on the plane here!" He said while flashing a goofy smile that looked exactly like Naruto's.

"Well, that's a good thing." Kakashi said, smiling at the happy boy.

Iruka and Kakashi handed a phone to every ninja they brought. Here are the colors they received.

((A.N. I know, they don't have razors in half of these colors! But they had them specially made! ))

Naruto- Orange

Cronic- Navy Blue ((A.N. He wasn't givin this one by Kakashi or Iruka, this is the one his sensei gave him.))

Sasuke- Black

Gaara- Blood Red

Asuka- Dark Purple

Miharu- Blue

Hinata- Light blue

Ino- Light purple

Sakura- Maroon

Tenten- Pink

Neji- Silver

Lee- Neon Green ((A.N. Whoa… only HE would like that one…))

Shikamaru- Dark Green

Chouji- Yellow ((A.N. another shell shocker…))

Kankuro- Grey

((A.N. Did I miss anyone now? Lol))

Everyone was ecstatic and was rushing around, getting their friend's phone numbers. Kakashi and Iruka then left the college when their work was done. The second part of their mission wouldn't take place until the end of the school year.

Asuka and Miharu ran out of their dorm with their new cell phones. Asuka had what was left of the bag of cookies. They ran towards another dorm. They knocked on the door and Gaara opened it and he looked annoyed as ever. "Hi Gaara! I brought you the rest of the cookies from the flight." She said smiling.

Gaara's facial expression softened. _What the hell is it about this girl that makes me act this way?!'_ He mentally screamed in frustration. He accepted the cookies. "Thank you." He stepped aside to let them come in. "Come on in." He invited. The girls gratefully walked in. They were amused when they saw Naruto and a boy they've never met, wrestling on the floor, playfully. The boy stood up with Naruto in a headlock.

"Ha! Take this!" He said triumphantly. Naruto merely growled and tried in vain, to break free. The boy looked up at the two girls and froze. Naruto looked at him in confusion. He had all his weight on the boy so when he let go of Naruto, Naruto fell flat on his face. "H-Hi." He said calmly. He was eyeing the girl with blond hair up and down. _Whoa…_' "My name's Cronic." He zoned.

"Um, hi? My names Miharu!" Said girl smiled happily at the black haired boy.

Naruto stood and walked over to Asuka. They counted to three then yelled, "MIHARU AND CRONIC LIKE EACH OTHER!!!!!!" Miharu turned and looked at them with a glare that could kill. She slowly stalked toward them.

"Asuka… Naruto… YOU'RE SOOO DEAD!!" She screamed the last part and darted after the two. Cronic watched in amusement as Asuka hid behind Gaara, and Naruto jumped and ran all over the room, trying to avoid Miharu. He was standing on the back of the couch when Miharu tackled him, making both of them to fall behind the couch.

_Feisty one isn't she?'_ Cronic thought in amusement.

They all put their friends' phone numbers into their phones and headed down to the courtyard.

Everyone was out in the courtyard. Their were bands playing, trying to attract the attention for a frat. While others did other kinds of performances. In the end everyone signed up for 2 sports and a frat.

Here's the list;

Naruto- Football- Freestyle Skiing- Stepping Frat; The Black Blood Killers(Frat from the movie Stomp the Yard.)

Sasuke- Soccer- Hockey- Stepping Frat; The Tigers

Sakura- Soccer- Snowboard Racing- Individual Break-dancing Frat

Cronic- Football- Freestyle Snowboarding- Stepping Frat; The Black Blood Killers

Hinata- Tennis- Ice Skating ((A.N. I forgot to mention this in the list of winter sports.))

Kiba- Football- Hockey- Stepping Frat; The Tigers

Shino- Soccer- Freestyle Skiing- Drawing+ Writing Frat

Ino- Soccer- Snowboard racing- Individual Break-dancing Frat ((A.N. You don't think she's actually gunna let Sakura out do her, do you?))

Shikamaru- Tennis- Ski racing- Stepping Frat; The Black Blood Killers

Chouji- Football- Hockey- Drawing+ Writing

Neji- Tennis- Ski Racing- Stepping Frat; The Tigers ((A.N. Eye of the tiger, stepping team; The Tigers… can you see a connection? Lol))

Lee- Soccer- Ski Racing- Individual Break-dancing Frat

Tenten- Tennis- Ice Skating- Individual Break-dancing Frat

Gaara- Soccer- Hockey- Stepping Frat; The Black Blood Killers ((A.N. You should've guessed he'd pick THAT one! Lol))

Kankuro- Football- Hockey- Individual Break-dancing Frat

Asuka- Tennis- Ski Racing- Individual Break-dancing Frat

Miharu- Soccer- Snowboard Racing- Drawing+ Writing Frat

Everyone ended up having a great time. They were all happy with their dicisions. They would begin the next day.

END CHAPTER 12

Ok, I know there's a lot of lists in there but hey, it makes it easier to understand… well to me it does anyway. Well it's short but I hoped you liked it!


	13. Chapter 13

-1Hi people! In this chapter I plan on introducing a new character. I hope you are enjoying my story so far! Read & Review!

Disclaimer: The new character in this chapter belongs to Lauren, a reviewer. I do not own Naruto, the characters, or Cronic. I do own Asuka and Miharu though. Lol.

Chapter 13; AIM conversations

Asuka laid her head down on her pillow. She froze. There was something hard inside her pillowcase. She sat back up and pulled it out. It was a new laptop! There was a sticky note on it. She pulled it off and read it. It said:

_Asuka,_

_Hope you like your laptop! Everyone got one. It's for schoolwork, personal entertainment, etc. Do whatever you like with it and put it to good use. It's completely yours now!_

_Tsunade_

Asuka's face brightened and she opened it up. She saw an icon that she remembered as AIM. Her sister had the same thing. ((A.N. If anyone wants my AIM address it's FoxLuvaG weird, I know, but ya. That's it.)) She double clicked the icon. She registered as xXGurlsXKickXAssXx' and went online. She was in a chat room with people who, for some reason, was already added in her friends list. The list showed their screen names but not their real names.

They were:

/Killer/\Bitch\

UbErXUzUmAkI

bLOODysANd

xCutexLittlexPiggyx

XBeautifulXCherryXBlossomX

/\FireUchiha/\

CrAzYrAmEnLoVeR

"What the fuck?" She said silently.

She looked at the incoming messages as those people chatted with each other.

xXGurlsXKickXAssXx: Um… who are you guys?

/Killer/\Bitch\: Miharu

UbErXUzUmAkI: Cronic

bLOODysANd: Gaara

xCutexLittlexPiggyx: Ino

XBeautifulXCherryXBlossomX: Sakura

/\FireUchiha/\: Sasuke

CrAzYrAmEnLoVeR: Naruto!

bLOODysANd: Who are you?

xXGurlsXKickXAssXx: Asuka! Hey guys!

(They all said hi and somehow this led to yet ANOTHER argument between sisters… only more disturbing…)

xXGurlsXKickXAssXx: I'll keep sending you YAOI porn on your laptop!

/Killer/\Bitch\: I'll keep sending you YURI porn on your laptop!

xXGurlsXKickXAssXx: ew… I'll delete it and send you MORE yaoi!

/Killer/\Bitch\: I'll delete THAT and send you MORE yuri!

(Most of the below is about them writing some of the threats in a story and posting it online.)

xXGurlsXKickXAssXx: I'll give you a sex scene with Naruto!

/Killer/\Bitch\: EW! I'll give you one with Rock Lee!

xXGurlsXKickXAssXx: I'll give you one with all the girls around!... besides me of course…

/Killer/\Bitch\: I'll give you one with all the ugliest guys around!

(Ok, now they're talking about real life again.)

xXGurlsXKickXAssXx: I'll kick you in the chest!

/Killer/\Bitch\: I'll make you call Gaara a man-whore!

xXGurlsXKickXAssXx: You can't! You can't use your chakra to perform the jutsu!

((A.N. Miharu, or in this case /Killer/\Bitch\', has a Jutsu that will make a person of her choosing, to do and/ or say something she wants for a limited amount of time… takes a lot of chakra but definitely comes in handy:))

/Killer/\Bitch\: I will when we are back in our village!

xXGurlsXKickXAssXx: I've had enough!

/Killer/\Bitch\: Me to!

**xXGurlsXKickXAssXx has signed off**

**/Killer/\Bitch\ has signed off**

bLOODysANd: Um… I'm just gunna make sure Asuka is ok…

UbErXUzUmAkI: And… I'm just gunna check on Miharu…

**bLOODysANd has signed off**

**UbErXUzUmAkI has signed off**

XBeautifulXCherryXBlossomX: 0.o

CrAzYrAmEnLoVeR: …ANYWAYS!

/FireUchiha\: … subject change… please…

xCutexLittlexPiggyx: Stop acting like an idiot, billboard brow! (Talking to Sakura of course! Not Sasuke!)

XBeautifulXCherryXBlossomX: You're the one acting like an idiot, Ino-pig!

xCutexLittlexPiggyx: Grrrr… humph!

**xCutexLittlexPiggyx has signed out**

XBeautifulXCherryXBlossomX: Two can play at that game!

**XBeautifulXCherryXBlossomX has signed out**

/FireUchiha\: …… Bored……

**/FireUchiha\ has signed out**

CrAzYrAmEnLoVeR: Wait! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!

**CrAzYrAmEnLoVeR has signed out**

The next day

Everyone had gone through their classes, they not only had practice for their sports (Except the winter sports of course) but they also got the surprise that they had to go through classes about the history of their sports and a class for strategics. They were wiped and now they had to go and meet with their frats. ((A.N. I forgot to mention what frat Hinata is in. She's in the Drawing and Writing one.)) Shino, Hinata, Chouji, and Miharu went to their frat meeting. After they were welcomed into the frat, they were told that for people who wanted to draw, there would be a drawing contest, and for the people who wanted to write, they would have a writing contest. It depended on what they wrote, to be put in a category. (Poetry, sci-fi, fantasy, biography, etc.) Miharu and Chouji chose to write while Hinata and Shino chose to draw. They went into separate little rooms, the frat leader said that they were studios, and since not many people had signed up in that frat, there were plenty for everyone. They had a fairly big building for their frat. Shino watched as Hinata disappeared into one of the studios. He kept walking… not looking where he was going he bumped into someone. He fell backwards. His backpack being knocked to the floor. He sat up and looked at whom he had bumped into. His eyes widened slightly behind his sunglasses. "Sorry!" She gasped. She had pale skin, very blonde hair, and sparkling grey eyes.

He stood up and put his backpack back on. He held out a hand to her. "It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention… sorry." She blushed and accepted his hand. _She's cute when she blushes… whoa… where'd that come from?'_ He thought confusedly.

"My name is Kaede Saida." She said, smiling happily at the man in front of her.

Shino shook away his thoughts and answered. "Mine is Shino… Shino Aburame." He gave her a small smile. He tried to strike up a conversation. "Did you sign up for the contest?" He asked her.

She nodded her head. "Yeah! I'm gunna draw!" She replied happily. "What are you gunna be doing?"

"Same." He then looked down and noticed her books on the floor. He bent down and gathered them up. He handed them over to Kaede. "Here." She looked down, a little shocked.

"Thanks!" She said happily. She then looked at the watch on her wrist. "Oh, I gotta go! I need to head back to my dorm and do my homework!" She looked back up at Shino. "See you around!" She ran past him, waving goodbye and giving him a big smile. Shino waved back and continued into the next studio when she had disappeared from view. He would defiantly try to meet up with her some time. Then it hit him.

_Damn it! Why didn't I ask her if she wanted to eat lunch with me tomorrow or something?!'_ He berated himself. He sighed. _I guess I'll have to wait…'_

With the Stepping frats

The Black Blood Killers

Naruto, Cronic, Shikamaru, and Gaara walked towards where their frat was told to meet. "Yeah! This is gunna rock!" Naruto cheered, pumping his fists into the air. Gaara glared at him.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into joining." He grumbled.

"Hey, you said you didn't know what you wanted to join and it's mandatory for everyone to be apart of a frat, here. I just thought you would want to do something with people you actually know." Naruto retorted. Gaara simply glared.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru complained. They reached where they were supposed to meet.

The leader of the frat began talking. "Alright! All of you right now are losers! But I guarantee you, by the end of the year, you will be winners! So far we've lost 4 times in a row to the Tigers-" Someone chuckled, and the leader of the frat glared at him. "Anyway, I have a strong feeling that this year will be different! We've got a lot of new blood this year… you know what they say… you can't teach an old dog new tricks. That gives us the upper hand this year!" All the guys around, except for Gaara, cheered and pumped their fists in the air. The leader noticed this. He put his hand up and everyone stopped cheering. "You! With the red hair and tattoo!" He said pointing at Gaara.

Gaara glared at him and walked forward. He was standing in front of everyone as the leader sized him up. "What do you want?" He asked gruffly.

The leader glared. "What do you mean what do I want?! You don't seem very enthusiastic to be here. What's your deal?!" He accused.

"That's no business of yours." He replied.

"Oh, it isn't? I lead this frat, if I want to, I can kick you right outta here!" He threatened.

"Then do it." Gaara's eyes were locked with his. Daring him to go through with it. Then the leader did what no one expected him to do… he smirked.

"Heh, I might have a use for you yet… you've got a winner's attitude and you stick to your guns. I like that." He complimented. "Go on back."

Gaara snorted and walked back. "Whoa… Gaara what was that all about?" Naruto asked.

Gaara just looked at him. "Nothing."

Naruto started complaining and Shikamaru laid down and looked at the clouds, while Gaara and Cronic just sat there waiting for the leader' to tell them more.

The Tigers

Sasuke, Kiba, and Neji walked to where their stepping team was meeting. When they reached the spot, the gathered into the growing group. Their team leader started to speak. "Well… I can definitely see some new faces in here… well for you newbeis, let me get one thing straight. If you aren't serious about this then walk away now because we have no patience for quitters. We will be going through some of the toughest physical exercises you've ever done in your lives. Our goal is to keep the black blood trash' below us!

Although I've managed to keep it that way for the past 4 years, I want to make sure they'll STAY down! They did get more new steppers then we did this year." He went on about their goals for the year, what to expect, and what they didn't want. Sasuke listened half-heartedly.

Then suddenly their leader said something and Kiba cheered. "Yaaaahhooooooo! Alright!" Their leader looked at him dumbfounded.

"What de fuck? You're one weird ass fruit cup." He said plainly.

Kiba: 0.o

We'll end our visit there…

Asuka, Kankuro, Tenten, Lee, Ino, and Sakura walked to where their frat was meeting. Lee started bouncing around in excitement. "I wish Gai sensei was here to see my youthfulness!!!!!!!" He cheered.

Asuka backed away from him slowly. When she was far enough away from him, she leaned over to Kankuro, who was right next to her, and whispered in his ear. "If anyone asks, I don't know him. K?" She said, keeping her eyes locked on the fruity boy. ((A.N. I like Kiba and Lee. Kiba isn't really a fruit cup and Lee isn't fruity… well… maybe a little… OK HE IS!!! Just don't flame me!!!!)) Kankuro nodded in agreement.

Then Lee turned excitedly towards Kankuro and Asuka quickly shrank away. "Kankuro-Kun!"

Kankuro visibly paled. "W-What?" He asked fearfully.

"Can I call you Kan-Kan-Kun?! Wait a minute… the Kan-Kan!" Lee's face brightened and he started dancing the Can-Can'. He even hummed himself the tune! "Da-Daaa-Duh-Duh-Duh-Duh-Da-Da-Duh-Duh-Duh-Duh-!" Tenten quickly jumped on him before he got out a dress. She covered his mouth and sat on his back.

"Ok, who gave him sugar?!" Tenten glared accusingly at Kankuro.

Kankuro looked around innocently. "What? Me? You think I'd be THAT stupid… do you?" He laughed nervously as her glare hardened. Kankuro visibly gulped. Tenten was scary… "O-Ok! Maybe, I took him to a little coffee shop this morning for breakfast…"

"Aaand?" Tenten knew there was more.

"And, along with a coffee with about eight or more packs of sugar, he had about 10 to 15 sugar cookies… he-he…" Kankuro gulped when he noticed all the girls stare at him blankly while Tenten's glare was practically shooting arrows through his head. She started grinding her teeth and Kankuro KNEW he was soon going to be in a world of hurt. Asuka slid farther away from the scene. "He-he… I should probably run now…" Kankuro was about to run but Tenten grabbed his shirt. He fell on his back, looking up at the enraged girl who had gotten off of Lee. He gulped. "Be… merciful…"

END CHAPTER 13

… ANYWAYS!!! That was a weird chapter… to me… well hope you liked it! Well here it is!


	14. Chapter 14

-1MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is going to be a fluffy chapter…… WOOT! Except for one part, there's two characters that have a little tiff.

Chapter 14; Fluff, Fluff, Fluff, and MORE Fluff- Part I

AIM

**bLOODysANd has signed on**

bLOODysANd: Hello?

bLOODysANd: ………. Damn……

bLOODysANd: Guess I'll just sign off then…

**xXGurlsXKickXAssXx has signed on**

xXGurlsXKickXAssXx: Hello?

bLOODysANd: Finally!

xXGurlsXKickXAssXx: What?

bLOODysANd: oh… um… nothing…

xXGurlsXKickXAssXx: Ok… well what you wanna talk about?

bLOODysANd: um… actually… I wanted to uh… ask you something…

xXGurlsXKickXAssXx: Yeah? )

bLOODysANd: um… do you wanna… have dinner with me tomorrow… or…

something?

xXGurlsXKickXAssXx: Sure! Sounds like fun! Well I gotta go… my sister needs help with her homework. See you tomorrow!! )

bLOODysANd: K

**xXGurlsXKickXAssXx has signed off**

UbErXUzUmAkI: You finally did it!

bLOODysANd: Where the fuck did you come from?!

UbErXUzUmAkI: I was here this whole time! )

bLOODysANd: Why didn't you say anything?!

UbErXUzUmAkI: Because, if you knew I was here then you wouldn't have asked her out! I knew she was going online around then and I knew you were too, so I just waited around for the sparks to fly.

bLOODysANd: You're soooooo dead…

**bLOODysANd has signed off**

UbErXUzUmAkI: Shit… I better run…

**UbErXUzUmAkI has signed off**

((A.N. This is obviously the first time he ever asked a girl to go somewhere with him before… you can expect him to react this way.))

Gaara walked down the hall to his first class of the day, The History of Sports'. He was nervous as hell but of course he wouldn't tell anyone that. He had his next class with Asuka… and she sat right next to him. He was now standing in front of the door to the class… he was late. He took a deep breath and grasped the handle of the door.

Inside

Asuka shuffled around nervously in her seat. She was soooooo excited for tonight but she was worried at where Gaara was. _He's usually NEVER late… what's taking him?'_ She thought worriedly. Then Someone put a hand on her shoulder from behind her.

"C-Calm down. I-I'm sure he's a-alright." Hinata said warmly. Asuka smiled slightly and nodded a thanks.

Just then the door opened and Asuka smiled happily as she saw his red hair and Kanji tattoo. "Mr. Sabuko! What do you think you're doing coming in this late?!" The teacher screeched.

He winced slightly, almost unnoticeable, except to Asuka. She noticed it clearly. "My alarm clock didn't go off. SOMEONE" He glared at Naruto as Naruto shrank in his seat with a sheepish grin plastered on his face. "unplugged it." He finished his sentence. The teacher followed his gaze and she understood completely.

"Mr. Uzumaki." She said.

"Yes?" Both Naruto and Cronic said in unison.

"No, the blonde one."

"Oh." Cronic said, sitting back and watching.

"Next time you tamper with another student's things, I will give you an F' for that day." She said, rather rudely.

"Awww." Naruto whined.

"You are excused Mr. Sabuko. Please take your seat." She said while walking back to her desk. Gaara nodded and hesitantly walked to his seat. He reached his desk and sat down. He stole a glance at Asuka and noticed she was looking at the white board at the front of the class. "Ok, class. Take out your text books and turn to page 345, Chapter 15, section 3." She started writing the assignment on the board. Everyone opened their books and took out a notebook and a pen. When she finished writing she turned back to the class to say what she had just wrote. "Do the section review, and take two-column notes on all bold print in the section. You will be having a test on this chapter tomorrow so make sure you have your notes for all three sections. You may work in partners. If you can't be quiet I'LL assign you your partners." When she finished Asuka turned to Gaara.

"Wanna be my partner?" She asked him with a bright smile.

He turned to look at her. "Sure." He said quietly. Both started looking through their folders for their notes on the other two sections. Gaara started calming down. She must've already known it would be awkward to talk about last night's AIM conversation. He was relieved.

((A.N. Just so you're not confused or anything, Asuka and Gaara are just friends right now. Gaara just asked her to go somewhere with him, they aren't together… yet.))

Cronic was about to ask Miharu to be his partner but right before he could Hinata walked over to her instead. "Miharu, d-do you want t-to be my partner?" She asked quietly.

"Sure!" Miharu said cheerfully.

Cronic's face fell. _Damn it!'_ Naruto walked over to his brother.

"I was going to ask Hinata to be my partner but she ran off before I could, so you want to be my partner?" Naruto asked sadly. Both boys had their hopes up but had them crashed down when the girls became partners with each other instead.

"Sure, why not."

Sasuke looked around quickly. He was relieved when he didn't see Sakura or Ino. Just when he felt safe- "SASUKE-KUN!" was shrieked by both of the girls he SO wanted to hide from. He chose not to respond. He had to think of something and fast. Something that would make them leave him alone… for good. Maybe if he was taken? Yeah, that might work. "Will you be my partner?!" Both girls asked excitedly. _Which girl should I say I'm going out with?'_ he scanned the room until he found the only girl that caught his interest. He began being interested in her on the plane ride. She was perfect! "Back off! I asked first! No I did!" Both girls kept yelling at the same time.

"No." Was the only word he said.

"No what? Oh, I get it, you don't want to be billboard brow's partner. Don't worry, I'll be your partner!" Ino said, trying to sound cute.

"No. Neither of you are my partner. If I'm not working with my girlfriend then I'm not working with anyone. I'll work alone." He said, starring in disgust as the only girl he wanted, chatted happily with her redheaded partner.

"W-Who's your girlfriend?!" Ino asked dumbfounded. "I didn't even know you had one!"

"Asuka-chan." He said simply. Both girls' faces turned bright red with anger as they glared at her back. They quietly sulked away. _Finally, some peace and quiet.'_ Sasuke thought and began his work.

Sakura and Ino sat at their desks and glared at Asuka's back. "I don't get it! What in all hell could Sasuke possibly see in ASUKA!" Ino practically spat out the name.

"Me neither. We're a thousand times better than SHE'LL ever be!" Sakura agreed.

"Then we should show Sasuke that! We should show him how much of a loser she really is!" Ino said standing up abruptly.

"Yeah! But… how are we going to do it?" Sakura asked.

Ino put a finger in the air like she was about to say something intelligent (Omigosh!) ((A.N. Sorry, I can't stand Ino or Sakura so they're gunna be two of the three bad guys in the story, the third is Sasuke. )) but her finger curled and she plopped back down in her seat with her hand propping up her head. "I don't know…" Sakura let her head fall on her desk in annoyance. This was going to be tougher than they thought.

The bell rang and everyone filed out into the hallway to go to his or her next class. Gaara didn't have his next class with Asuka so after they said their goodbyes, they went their separate ways until next period. Asuka had her backpack slung over her shoulder and was walking easily down the hall. Out of nowhere a hand shot into hers and someone started walking right next to her. "What the? Sasuke? What are you doing?" She backed out harmlessly, looking at him confusedly. Unknowing to her, Sakura and Ino were watching their every move.

Sasuke pulled her back and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her a little too close. Asuka blushed and tried to push him away. "What does it look like? I can't hold my girlfriend?" Asuka starred at him, stunned. They were still walking.

"And when did you decide this?" She asked, starting to get a little ticked. _I never agreed to this…'_

"Last period." Sasuke said, smugly.

"You're unbelievable!" Asuka said angrily. She tried to push away even harder but he just wouldn't let her go. "Aauugghh! Let me go! I'm not your girlfriend!" She cried out. Luckily, Ino and Sakura couldn't hear what they were saying or Sasuke would be found out.

"You are now." He was acting like a jerk.

"Screw you! Let me go!" She yelled.

"Don't think so." He pulled her closer and held her tighter. They were finally at their next class. Sadly they had that class together. Sasuke walked in and sat in his seat. He pulled her down so she was sitting in his lap. He was completely ignoring her cries of protest. When Sakura and Ino walked by and into their next class, Sasuke finally let her go. She shot up.

"Next time you're a smart ass like that again, I'll kick you in your nuts so hard they'll pop out your eye sockets!" She yelled with clenched fists.

"Then do it." He said calmly. He wasn't fazed.

She pulled her leg back and was about to kick him but somehow Sasuke caught her leg and pushed it up more, making her fall on her back. Lucky for Sasuke she had a skirt on, the movement flung her skirt up, showing her panties off to the smart-ass boy. She quickly sat up and pulled her skirt down. She blushed and glared at him with killer intent. "Alright, take your seats everyone." Asuka stood up and tried to sit an extra seat in front of Sasuke since her assigned seat is directly in front of Sasuke's. "Ah, Ah, Ah. Ms. Nakamura, go to your assigned seat please." She grumbled and moved to her seat. Sasuke smirked. He looked at her shoulder and noticed that her bra strap was showing. He smirked. He was reaching for it but the door opened and a whole different class came in. They lined up in the back of the classroom.

Asuka's face brightened. _There's Gaara!'_ She smiled and waved at him. He in turn, did the same. Sasuke turned around slightly. He saw Sakura. Then he turned back around like nothing happened.

"Turn around Ms. Nakamura." The teacher said.

Asuka blushed and turned around. "Sorry Ms."

The teacher nodded. "I have a surprise announcement for you two classes. There is going to be a surprise field trip tomorrow! We are going on a canoe trip!" the teacher said excitedly. Everyone cheered. ((A.N. Last year our teacher took us on a canoe trip. I was with two of my friends and one of them ended up smacking me in the head with a paddle… ouch… overall it was pretty fun.)) "There will be two people in each canoe. I have made a list based on how well you all behaved in class the day before. Here's the list. (----- not important person) ------ and ------, ----- and -----, Asuka Nakamura and Sasuke Uchiha, (Sasuke smirked, Asuka glared at the teacher, and Gaara glared at Sasuke.) Gaara Sabuko and Sakura Haruno-" the teacher continued to say the pairs while the only one out of the four main characters that was happy about their partner was Sasuke.

Around 6 pm.

Asuka got into her dress. It was purple with silvery designs scattered all over it. It was sleeveless and dipped low on her back. Small, silver, necklace-like, chains, were strung back and forth evenly across the area where her back was exposed. It went down to her ankles. She had on a pair of white high-heels, with a silver necklace, silver earrings, and silver eye shadow. She had her hair up in a bun. She put on a little black eyeliner and black mascara. Then there was a knock on her dorm room. Shinzou opened the door. "Hi!" She said happily. She let the guy in. He had on a pair of black dress pants and a black, silk, dress shirt. He had on a silver tie to top it all off.

Miharu stomped into her sister's room. "C'mon! Your boyfriend is here!!" She yelled to her sister. She dodged an oncoming high heeled shoe, thrown by Asuka. "Ha! You missed!"

"Hey! Wait! Give that back! I need it!" Asuka whined.

Miharu smirked and ran after the shoe. She grabbed it and ran into her room. "Nope! Mine!"

"No! Not fair!" Asuka said waving a hand out of her doorway.

Shinzou sighed. "I got it." She walked into Miharu's room and came out minutes later with a shoe. She handed it to Asuka and waited for her to come out. Minutes later Asuka walked out of her room with a slight blush and a shy smile spread across her cheeks.

Gaara's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Whoa…"

She giggled. "You like very handsome yourself." She said smiling. Gaara blushed slightly. Asuka grabbed her jacket and walked out the door, followed by Gaara.

"Do you mind walking? It isn't very far." He asked quietly.

"Of course not! It's a beautiful night!" She commented. Gaara smiled slightly. He had a feeling tonight was going to be a great night.

Miharu laid on her bed. She stared out her window. She was bored stiff. Just then her cell phone rang. She picked it up curiously and opened it. "Hello?"

"Hi! Is this Miharu?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"Cronic."

"Oh, hi!"

"I was wondering if you were busy right now."

"Nope! I'm bored stiff."

"Great! I was hoping you wanted to go to the movies with me tonight, or something? Oh, and Kiba was too nervous to ask her this himself but, can you ask Shinzou if she'll double date with us?"

"You mean, her and Kiba?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright! Hang on, I'll ask."

"K."

Miharu put the phone down and ran into the other room. "He Shin, You wanna go to the movies with me, Cronic, and Kiba? Kiba wants to double date with you." She said smiling.

Shinzou looked up. "Sure! Sounds fun! I'll start getting ready!"

"K." Miharu walked back into her room and picked the phone up.

"Sure, we'll both go!"

"Great!"

"What time?"

"I'll be there in an hour with Kiba. Sound good?"

"Yeah!"

"Bye."

"Bye!"

She hung up the phone and started going through her closet for something to wear.

END CHAPTER 14

Ok, this is part 1. I could fit everything in here!!!!!!

Well R&R!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15; Fluff, Fluff, Fluff, and MORE Fluff [Part II

Gaara and Asuka walked slowly down the sidewalk. It really was a nice night. Gaara stole a glance at her, he got even more nervous. _I really hope she likes where I take her…'_ He thought. His eyes scanned her face, memorizing every detail and permanently burning it into his mind. She looked up in amazement.

"Look!" She said pointing to the sky in amazement. Gaara looked up. He smiled. [OOC I know There was a guy slowly drifting to earth. A parachute shaped like a heart was holding him up. They stopped to watch him for a moment. Asuka laced her fingers in his and laid her head on his shoulder. Gaara looked at her slightly shocked. He then realized that it wasn't anything bad and relaxed. He turned back to the guy and slightly tightened his grip on her hand.

When the guy finally landed Gaara looked at his watch. Their reservations would be canceled if they didn't get there in 15 minutes. "C'mon. We gotta go." He said. "We'll lose our reservations."

She nodded, understanding. "Ok. Lets got then." She said happily. A few minutes later they arrived at the restaurant. She gaped when she saw the inside. It looked really expensive. "G-Gaara?"

He looked at her curiously. "Yeah?"

"You didn't have to do all this you know." She said, hugging his arm and using him for balance as she was about to fall in surprise.

"But I did."

"But you didn't need to."

"But I wanted to."

She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're sweet." Gaara blushed slightly and started toward the little booth where they check into their reservations. Asuka giggled at his reaction.

"We have a reservation." ((A.N. Yup, it's amazing they already learned about the restaurants. Lol.)) Gaara said quietly.

"Under what name?" The waitress asked as she pulled out a clipboard.

"Sabuko." He answered.

The waitress scanned her finger down the clipboard and stopped. Her face brightened. "Ah! Here you are!" She checked off his name. "Please follow me." She said politely. She led them to a deck connected to the restaurant. Asuka looked slightly confused but when she stepped out she literally… fainted. Gaara caught her before she fell. He had no idea what to do. What made her faint? Was she feeling ok? He looked at the scenery. There were vines going across the top of the deck and had little decorative lights strung through them. The tables all had a small vase with flowers in it and a candle. White tablecloths covered each table and a band played peaceful music on a small stage. There was a medium sized dance floor where there were already a few other couples slow dancing. Realization dawned on him. _Oh… maybe she was just really surprised…'_ The waitress turned around and saw that Asuka had fainted. She rushed over. "Is she ok?!"

"Yeah… just shocked… I think." The waitress nodded.

"I will seat you and bring a cool wash cloth over." She said calmly. Gaara nodded and picked Asuka up bridal style. He carried her over to a table that the waitress led him too and sat down. He had her on his lap so he could keep her propped up. The waitress came back minutes later with the promised item. She handed the cloth to Gaara and he in turn, draped it over her forehead. "Call me over if you need anything else." She said and calmly walked away.

Gaara sat back and relaxed to the music, waiting for Asuka to wake up.

Miharu and Shinzou rushed around getting ready for their double date. "O.M.G. I.D.K. why but I'm so like, nervous!" Shinzou said in a preppy voice.

Miharu dropped the glass of water she was drinking and it shattered in the floor. "Don't ever, EVER, say that again." She said menacingly.

Shinzou laughed. "I don't plan on it." Just then there was a knock on their door. Shinzou walked over to the door and opened it. "Like, hello?" She said in a preppy voice… again. Even though Miharu told her not to, she just couldn't resist. Seconds later an apple nailed her in the back of the head, courtesy of Miharu. "Ouch! Ok! Ok! I'll stop!" Shinzou whined. She stepped aside. "Come on in." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"Yahoo! You guys ready?!" Kiba asked excitedly.

Shinzou nodded. "Hells yeah!" She said happily.

"You ready?" Cronic asked Miharu.

She nodded. "Yeah!" The four of them ran out the door and headed towards the movie theatre. [It's close enough to walk to.

Asuka's eyes fluttered open slowly. She looked up and saw Gaara. Gaara hadn't noticed that she was awake. He was looking at the band. Asuka took the time to really look at his facial features. She smiled and scanned over his messy red hair, his emerald green eyes, and the Kanji tattoo on his forehead. All in all she just LOVED the way he looked. ) She looked around at what he was looking at. She smiled when she saw the band and relaxed. She let her headrest on his shoulder and he looked down slightly shocked. "Oh… Uh… I didn't know you were awake." He scrambled around for something to say.

She smiled at him, letting him know it was ok. She relaxed again and Gaara wrapped his arms around her. Almost as if he was trying to protect her. She accepted the gesture and wrapped her arms around him as well. _This is one of the best nights of my life!'_ Asuka thought happily.

The four had made it to the theatre and were deciding on what to watch. "I say Wild Hogs!" Kiba called out.

"I'm with Kiba!" Shinzou said happily.

"Yeah, well I say Saw III!" Miharu called back.

"I'm with Miharu." Cronic said, raising his hand slightly.

"Ha! Majority wins!" Miharu yelled happily.

"Nuh-uh! There are four of us and two of us wanted Wild Hogs while another two of us want Saw III!" Shinzou corrected.

"Wild Hogs!"

"Saw III!"

"Wild Hogs!

"Saw III!"

"Wild Hogs!

"Saw III!"

"Wild Hogs!

"Saw III!"

"Wild Hogs!

"Saw III!"

Cronic walked over to look at the times for each movie. Then an idea popped into his head. He walked back over to the group.

"Wild Hogs!

"Saw III!"

"Wild Hogs!

"Saw III!"

"Stop!" Cronic said, silencing both girls. Both girls looked at him. "I have an idea.

The waitress came back over to the two. She smiled when she saw that Asuka was awake. "What would you two like to drink?" She asked happily.

Asuka looked up surprised. "Oh, do you have Dr. Pepper?" She asked.

"Sure do!"

"Can I have that?" Asuka asked.

"Yup!" The waitress wrote it in her little notepad. "And what would you like sir?"

"Coke?"

"Alright!" She wrote it down. "I'll be back momentarily with your drinks. She set down a couple menus and left the couple alone. Asuka stood up reluctantly and walked over to her seat on the other side of the table. She picked up her menu and both looked at what they wanted to eat.

Miharu, Shinzou, Cronic, and Kiba had decided on what to do. They decided to go with Cronic's idea and just watch both. Sure they would be out almost all night, since they planned to go to an all nightclub afterwards, but hey, they left a note to Asuka saying they would probably do that. They just got out of Wild Hogs and wanted to get something to eat before the next movie. They walked into the food court and noticed that the only two places to eat that were open were Little Tokyo' and China Max'. ((A.N. the Berkshire mall has both those restaurants. I LOVE Little Tokyo!!!! )) Miharu looked toward Little Tokyo'. "I say we go to Little Tokyo."

"Me to." Cronic agreed.

"Well I say China Max." Shinzou fought.

"I'm with Shin." Kiba agreed.

"Little Tokyo!"

"China Max!"

"Little Tokyo!"

"China Max!"

"Little Tokyo!"

"China Max!"

"Little Tokyo!"

"China Max!"

"Little Tokyo!"

"China Max!"

"Little Tokyo!"

"China Max!"

"Little Tokyo!"

"China Max!"

"Little Tokyo!"

"China Max!"

"LET'S JUST GO TO BOTH!!!!!!!" Kiba and Cronic screamed.

Miharu and Shinzou looked at each other, then back at the boys. "Ok!" They smiled and went their separate ways to get their food.

"Now what was the point in that?!" Kiba complained.

"They're girls… they like to argue." Cronic said before following Miharu.

"Oh, yeah. You're right." Kiba said before following Shinzou.

END CHAPTER 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16; Fluff, Fluff, Fluff, and MORE Fluff [Part III

Asuka and Gaara finished eating and were deciding on weather or not they were going to have dessert. "So, should we get dessert?" Asuka asked looking at a smaller menu for the desserts.

Gaara picked up a second one and looked at it. He nodded. "Yeah, why not?" The waitress came over again.

"Would you two like to order dessert?" She asked.

Gaara nodded. "Yeah. Asuka, are you ready to order?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh!" She said smiling.

"Alright. Then what'll you have?" the waitress asked getting her notepad out.

"A strawberry Sunday please." She said politely.

"Great!" She wrote it down. "And you?"

"A Chocolate chip cookie dough Sunday." He said, folding the menu back up and setting it on the table in front of him.

She wrote it down and collected the menus. "Ok, I'll be back with your order in about 15 to 20 minutes." She said happily before walking off. Asuka took off her jacket. She heard She will be Loved' by Maroon 5 come on. Her face brightened.

"Hey! You wanna dance?" She asked eagerly.

"Um… I don't really… know how…" He felt like a fool telling her he didn't know how to do something so simple as dancing…

_**If it's so simple, then why can't you do it?'**_

_Shut up, Shukaku.'_

"That's alright! Not everybody does! But it's never to late to learn!" She said happily.

"Well…"

[OOC WARNING OOC

"Great!" Asuka grabbed his arm and darted to the dance floor. She stopped and he bumped into her. They were in the middle of the dance floor. Gaara stiffened and tried his best to hide a blush. She turned around and grabbed his wrists. She moved his hands so that they were on her hips. "Keep your hands there." She commanded. When she let go Gaara kept his hands where they were. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started swaying her hips side to side. "Sway at the same time as me." Gaara hesitantly started swaying his hips, staying in sync with her.

_**Beauty queen of only eighteen**_

_**She had some trouble with herself**_

_**He was always there to help her**_

_**She always belonged to someone else**_

_**I drove for miles and miles**_

_**And wound up at your door**_

_**I've had you so many times but somehow**_

_**I want more**_

_**I don't mind spending everyday**_

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**She will be loved'**_

She laid her head on Gaara's shoulder and he began to relax to the steady beat of the song. Gaara put one of his hands on the back of her head and hugged her close. _She has no idea how lucky I am to have someone like her, care about me.'_

_**Tap on my window knock on my door**_

_**I want to make you feel beautiful**_

_**I know I tend to get so insecure**_

_**It doesn't matter anymore**_

_**It's not always rainbows and butterflies**_

_**It's compromise that moves us along, yeah**_

_**My heart is full and my door's always open**_

_**You can come anytime you want**_

_**I don't mind spending everyday**_

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**And she will be loved'**_

Gaara finally got up the courage. He took a deep breath and leaned in close to her ear. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He whispered in her ear. She looked up at him, shock in her eyes. But then her facial features settled into one of admiration and she smiled. She laid her head on his shoulder to think about it momentarily.

_**I know where you hide**_

_**Alone in your car**_

_**Know all of the things that make you who you are**_

_**I know that goodbye means nothing at all**_

_**Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Tap on my window knock on my door**_

_**I want to make you feel beautiful**_

_**I don't mind spending everyday**_

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**And she will be loved'**_

He was getting really nervous, she wasn't answering him… was that bad or good? She looked up at him finally. He was mentally releaved when there was a smile on her face. She leaned up close to his ear and whisper. "Yes." His heart nearly skipped a beat.

_**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**_

_**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**_

_**Yeah**_

_**I don't mind spending everyday**_

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

_**Try so hard to say goodbye'**_

She looked up at him as the song ended. Both locked eyes. There was some kind of magnetic pull and their lips met in their first kiss.

Miharu and Shinzou met at a table and ate their food. The guys were soon right behind them with their choices. Cronic looked at his cell phone to see what time it was. They had an hour before the next movie. "So, after this you guys wanna go look around in a store or something? We have an hour left before the movie starts."

"Definitely!" Shinzou said happily. "I say we go to Pacsun!"

"No, Hot Topic!"

"Pacsun!"

"Hot Topic!"

"Pacsun!"

"Hot Topic!"

"Pacsun!"

"Hot Topic!"

"Pacsun!"

"Hot Topic!"

"Pacsun!"

"Hot Topic!"

"Pacsun!"

"Hot Topic!"

"Pacsun!"

"Hot Topic!"

"Pacsun!"

"Hot Topic!"

"**WE'LL GO TO BOTH!!!!!!!!!!**" Cronic and Kiba screamed. Everyone in the food court, including Miharu and Shinzou, looked at them in shock and amazement.

"B-Both it is!" Shinzou said, the shock starting to wear off.

The four made their way to the stores… it was going to be a LOOOOOOONG night.

END CHAPTER 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17; Water Fight!!

[I think this is a little fluff but I didn't want to make it part 4

Gaara and Asuka had finished their desserts and now, to Asuka's knowledge, were going home. She got a little curious when they didn't turn down a street that lead to the dorm rooms. "Gaara?"

He looked at her. "Hm?"

"Where are we going?" She asked nervously. She hoped he wasn't one of those guys who would do a big date like this then rape someone afterwards, I mean, she had no idea where they were! She's gunna jump to conclusions! _No, Gaara's not like that. I trust him.'_

"It's a surprise." He said calmly, while giving her a small smirk.

Minutes later they arrived at the location of the surprise he was talking about. Man! He really knew how take a girl out on a great date!!! ((A.N. Ha! Great Date'! That rhymed! … do I get a cookie? Peyton, I want a cookie, damn it!!!)) Her face brightened and they both walked to the shore. "Gaara! How did you think of all this?! A great restaurant, and a walk on the beach! This has got to be the best night of my life!" She said happily.

Something in Gaara warmed up at the sight of her so happy. _What is this feeling?'_

_**Gaara and Asuka sitting in a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G.! First comes LOVE, then comes MARRIAGE, then comes the-'**_

_  
SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!'_ Before he had more time to argue with the Shukaku, Asuka had grabbed his arm and ran towards the shore. Gaara calmed down and both stood on the shore, the waves crashing right in front of them. Asuka pulled off her shoes and stepped in the water. The bottom of her dress fell into the water but she didn't care. Gaara took off hiss shoes as well but just sat down with his feet stuck out towards the water's edge. The waves licked at his skin and it seemed to calm him even more. He watched as Asuka happily walked knee deep in the water, every once in a while she would reach down to the ocean floor and pick up a shell. He could tell she was really enjoying herself. He had to admit, he was too. Just watching her made him feel content. He laid back on the sand with his hands folded behind his head. He stared at the moon as he listened to his girlfriend's giggles. This really was the perfect night. Asuka looked over at her boyfriend in admiration. She was surprised to see him laying down. She smirked when she got an idea. She walked closer, as quiet as she could. She dunked her hands in the water when she was near his feet, then she splashed water all over him. She giggled when he shot up from the unexpected coldness of the ocean water. He looked at her slightly surprised, then he realized, this is Asuka, she's GUNNA do something like this. He chuckled lightly and an evil smirk spread across his face. "So it's war you want?" He said quietly. He stood up, took his shirt off, and splashed her back. She laughed and started trying to run but the fact that she was still about knee deep in the water, and Gaara's ankles were hardly covered since he was pretty much on shore, made it very hard for her to get past him. He had the advantage of speed, which was pretty much all he needed. She thought of a small plan and decided it was worth a try. She splashed a large amount of water on him and did her best to run past him. When she thought she was going to make it to the shore, two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against a wet chest. "Gotcha." He whispered. She giggled and tried to scramble away but to no avail.

"No fair! You're stronger!" She whined.

"Sure it is. You splashed me first." He said smugly.

"Nuh-uh!" She said childishly.

"Yeah-huh." He copied her tone of voice.

"Hey, look!" She said excitedly, pointing in the opposite direction. Gaara couldn't help but to look, making his grip on her loosen. She smirked and pulled free. Before Gaara could register what was happening, she tripped him and he fell on his back in the water. "Who's got who?" She said tauntingly. He smirked and grabbed her hand and pulled her down with him.

"I got you." He answered her question. She looked at him and laughed. They were both soaking wet. His head was on the sand. She laid her head on his chest and the couple looked at the stars. Asuka slowly blinked her eyes closed. Gaara looked down. _She's asleep… I guess it's time to go home now.'_ He sat up carefully. He then stood up with her in laying in his arms bridal style. He grabbed his shirt and started back to the dorms. When he reached Asuka's dorm to drop her off he knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked again. Still no answer. He saw a folded up piece of paper in the crack of the door. He set her down and opened it. It said;

_Asuka,_

_Shinzou and I will be gone until about 3 or 4 in the morning. We are with Kiba and Cronic. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. See you in the morning!_

_-Miharu'_

Gaara sighed and tried to open the door… it was locked. _Uh-oh. This isn't going to be good.'_ He shook it in hopes that it was just jammed or something but no such luck. He spotted Asuka's purse. [Not meaning this to be rude, it was an emergency. He opened it and practically dumped it out trying to find some kind of key. Again, no such luck. He sighed and put everything back. _looks like she'll have to stay in my dorm tonight.'_ He put his soaked shirt on and shook her lightly. She blinked her eyes open.

"Gaara? What time is it?" She rubbed her head.

"I don't know but your roommates won't be back until 3 or 4 in the morning and the door's locked." He said, turning a glare towards the offensive wooden object.

Asuka's eyes widened slightly. "Then what am I going to do?! I don't have a key! There was only 2!" She started to panic.

"Well, we are only aloud to have someone from another dorm, spend the night in another person's dorm if it's an emergency, and I think this qualifies as an emergency. So if you want, you can stay in my dorm and I can bring you back to yours early in the morning. Do you wanna do that?" He asked her.

She thought about it. "Yeah, it looks like it's my only choice." She was a little worried about spending the night in a boy's dorm, yet somewhat excited. Gaara held out his hand to her and she gladly accepted it. He helped her up and headed to his dorm.

END CHAPTER 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18; Explanations

Gaara opened the door to his room a crack. He peeked in and noticed that the room was dark. He breathed a sigh of relief. If Naruto found out a girl had to stay in our dorm he'd get all excited and want to party like it was a slumber party or something, and Sasuke probably wouldn't hesitate to tell their dorm advisor. He slowly opened the door the rest of the way. He stepped aside and she got the idea to be quiet. He closed the door behind them and both creeped down the hall, to his room. He opened his door and Naruto's flung open. Without thinking Gaara shoved Asuka in his room and slammed the door shut. "Gaara! You're finally home! C'mon! Spill! What happened?! I mean it's 10 o'clock!" Naruto shouted rapidly while bouncing up and down. All his ranting woke Sasuke and coolly strolled into the hall.

"What's going on? You woke me up dobe." Sasuke glared at both boys. Then he heard shuffling in Gaara's room. "What are hiding Sabuko?" He accused with another glare.

Gaara visibly paled. His color quickly returned with the anger arose. "What are you talking about Uchiha?" He glared back. Asuka listened intently with her ear to the door. She knew exactly why Gaara was trying to hide her and if anyone found her, she would rather it NOT be Sasuke. Especially since what happened earlier. [Chapter 14 She started to get nervous when she heard someone walking closer. She panicked and darted away from the door. She looked around frantically for a place to hide. She saw a small closet and immediately his in it. She closed the door to the closet just as the one to the bedroom opened. Gaara quickly glanced around over Sasuke's shoulder and was relieved to see that she had hid. "See, I told you. I'm not hiding anything." Gaara said evilly, anger seeping from his voice.

Sasuke persisted into the room. He walked around and was standing in front of the closet. Asuka shut her eyes and waited for him to open the door. Naruto stayed by the door, somehow he knew what was going on and wanted to stay out of it. He then remembered something and darted into his room, that just happened to be next to Gaara's. He walked over to his closet and opened it. He opened the smaller door in the back of his closet and there was Asuka, She fell backwards but Naruto caught her. Preventing any noise. He quickly pulled her out of both closets and shut both doors. He helped her up. "Quick. Sasuke is gunna look in here afterwards so I need to hide you and FAST!" He said quickly. He looked around quickly and his gaze stopped on the space between the floor and the bed. It was kinda small. He then looked her up and down. [Not that way you pervs… "You're small enough, I think you can fit under the bed. Try." He said pointing to the bed. She nodded and darted under. She fit perfectly. Satisfied, Naruto left the room to the spot he had abandoned earlier. Sure he didn't want to get involved but he had to. Asuka knew she had to be quiet so she stayed motionless and kept her breathing light.

Sasuke opened the door to the closet and glared at the space that only clothes and a box or two, inhabited. He whipped around. "Where is she?" He asked accusingly.

Gaara glared at him. "Who?" He asked smartly. Sasuke looked back at the closet and noticed a faint outline of a square. He smirked and walked into Naruto's room. A blanket had been draped over the side of the bed, making the girl hidden underneath, unnoticeable.

"Where'd you hide her Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking around quickly. Naruto looked at him.

"Who?"

"Fine. Neither of you want to talk, I'll just find her myself." Sasuke walked to the closet first and whipped it open quickly. Nothing. He walked around the room checking various spots. Then he glanced at the bed. He went over her figure in his mind. Somehow he knew who Gaara and Naruto were trying to hide. And he knew she would fit underneath the small bed. He quietly walked over to it. Naruto visibly paled. Gaara noticed this and immediately knew that he had hidden her under the bed. Gaara made a move to stop him but it was too late. Sasuke darted his arm under the bed and jerked her out. She slid on the wooden floor, out from under the bed. He had surprised her since she didn't hear him and now they were face to face. He yanked her to her feet and started to try to walk out of the room. No matter how hard she struggled, she couldn't escape from the vice grip he had on her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gaara asked angrily, standing in front of him to block his path.

"I'm taking her to my room." He said bluntly.

"Oh, no you're not." Gaara made a grab for her but missed.

Sasuke smirked. "If she doesn't spend the night in my room than I will report her to the dorm advisor. That IS why you were trying to hide her from me isn't it? Besides, I'm not going to do anything to her." He said bluntly.

Gaara growled low in his throaght as Sasuke dragged her into his room. He locked the door and let her wrist go. "Humph! Why in hell do you want me in here with you?! I'm not doing anything with you!" She sneered while crossing her arms.

"I need to talk to you." She looked at him weirdly.

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"Yes, actually." He sat on his bed. "Sit."

She glared at him. She sat down on the floor. "What?"

"I just need to talk to you. Now sit up here." He said, crossing his arms.

She growled. She sat up and sat as far away from him as possible on the bed. "What?"

[OOC warning

"Listen, I'm sorry for what happened earlier today. If you'll let me, I'll explain why I acted the way I did." He looked at her, waiting for an answer.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Fine."

"Ok, I needed something to tell Ino and Sakura to make them leave me alone. The first thing that popped into my head was that I could say that I already had a girlfriend. The only girl that I actually liked like that was you. That's why I said you were my girlfriend." He explained. She could tell he was telling the truth.

"But, that doesn't explain why you were acting the way you were in the hallway." She said a little more easily. _Wait… did he admit that he liked me? He did! He said The only girl I actually liked like that was you.' Oh god. What am I going to do?!'_ She thought in slight panic.

"Sakura and Ino were right behind us, I had to keep the impression up that we were going out."

"And in the classroom?"

"I was waiting for them to walk by. When they walked by, I let you go." He explained in boredom.

"Ok. So what do you want me to do?" She asked putting her hands up and shrugging. She forgave him for acting like a dumb fuck but she didn't know what exactly, he wanted her to do.

"I need you to play the role of my girlfriend." He said seriously.

"What?!" She shrieked. "I thought you already convinced them!" She complained in surprise.

"No I didn't. they're gunna watch my every move and if they get some kind of hint that I'm lying, they're gunna be all over me again. I need a brake!" He said seriously. "They're girls! I can't beat em up!"

"Look, this is making it VERY complicated."

"What is?"

"I already have a boyfriend. I just became his girlfriend a few hours ago, I liked him when you did that in the hall so that's why I kept complaining because I he had asked me to go on a date with him the night before. I was afraid he would see and think I was trying to go out with BOTH of you."

"Oh. Well, what if you get permission from him? It's not like it's a real relationship… no matter how much I want it to be." He mumbled the last part.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Ok… well, I'll call him in here and ask him. I mean, I'm helping a friend."

"So you forgive me?"

She nodded with a smile. "Mmhm!" She walked over to the door of his bedroom and went into the hallway. Gaara and Naruto rushed over.

"What happened?!" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Are you ok?" Gaara asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Nothing happened. Listen, Gaara. He really DID just want to talk to me. He's asking for my help. But it's a situation I want your permission for." She said truthfully.

"Aw, I feel left out." Naruto said dejectedly.

Asuka rummaged through her perse and pulled out some money. She handed it to Naruto. "This school has a small ramen restaurant down the hallway. It's open 24 hours. Go on and get something to eat." She said happily.

Naruto's face brightened. "Alright! You rock!" Naruto crushed her in a friendly hug, then darted out the door.

"Is there really a ramen restaurant down there?"

"Yeah. Now c'mon." Asuka grabbed his hand and walked back into Sasuke's room. "Can you explain what the situation is to him again?"

Sasuke looked up and almost fell off the bed in surprise. _SABUKO is her BOYFRIEND?!'_

END CHAPTER 18


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19; Fury

Sasuke shot up. "Why the FUCK did you choose HIM as your boyfriend?!" He yelled.

Asuka crossed her arms and glared. Gaara glared at him as well but knew that something like this would have a very predictable outcome from the Uchiha. "What are you saying? And you better watch it or I won't help you." Asuka said through clenched teeth.

Sasuke snorted. "Never mind." Sasuke sat back down on his bed and didn't take his eyes off Gaara the whole time.

He explained what happened and what he needed help on

"Oh, HELL no!" Gaara said angrily. He turned around sharply and took Asuka's hand and tried to go out the door but Sasuke moved in front of it. "Move Uchiha."

"No. I need your help. I can't stand them following me around anymore! I need a damn break and no matter how many times I tell them that, they don't listen!" Sasuke really hated having to ask him for help but he was seriously getting aggravated.

Gaara turned back to look at Asuka. "Gaara, I think we should help. He's our friend. Even though he doesn't act like it… he needs our help. What would you do if this was Naruto asking? I mean, it's not like it's gunna be a real relationship." Asuka tightened her grip on his hand. He looked at the wall and thought about it.

He looked back at Sasuke. He sighed in frustration. "…Fine…"

Asuka smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're sweet when you want to be, you know that?"

He blushed slightly and straightened up. Sasuke nodded a thanks and stepped aside to let them through. Gaara and Asuka walked out the door. "You wanna go to bed now?" He asked her.

She yawned and leaned on him to embrace him. She nodded her head. "Yeah." He nodded and she jumped up on him. She had her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. Their lips met in a short, yet passionate, kiss.

The next morning

((A.N. Gaara can sleep. If his chakra is sealed off it also serves to keep the Shukaku as a harmless figment of his imagination. It won't harm him, although it can talk to him. When the chakra seal is removed, then it will go back to normal.))

Miharu and Shinzou tiredly got out of bed. They only got 4 hours of sleep. "Damn… I don't wanna get up…" She shuffled into her sister's room. "Asuka, time to get up." She had her eyes half closed. When she heard no reply. She walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back. She stared blankly at the empty space. "ASUKA!"

Beep Beep Beep Beep Bee-

Gaara smashed his hand down on his alarm clock. It had taken him a little longer then usual to turn it off, since he had to reach over Asuka. He laid back down groggily. He was facing Asuka. He put his hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly. "Time to get up." He leaned forward and kissed her on her forehead.

"Five more minutes…" She almost moaned. She snuggled in closer to him. Now how could he say no to that? He wrapped his arm around her and complied. Naruto then opened the door to Gaara's room a crack. He whipped something in and slammed the door shut. The object hit the back of Asuka's head, jerking it forward slightly. "Ow! What the hell was that?" She asked in annoyance. She saw the object and sat up.

"What? What happened?" Gaara asked confusedly.

Asuka picked up the object. "Naruto chucked this piece of wood at me!" She complained while handing him the 4 by 5 inch block of wood. "She rubbed the back of her head. "That hurt…" She complained.

Gaara shot out of the bed and stomped out of his room, clad in a pair of boxers. Asuka had on a pair of his sweatpants and a big t-shirt. She scrambled to the hallway. She peeked out. She saw their dorm advisor burst into the room. She darted into the closet again. Gaara had almost managed to get his hands around Naruto's throaght. "ALRIGHT GIRLS, UP AND ADAM!" Cronic mumbled a few curse words under his breath, then chucked a pillow at him. Hitting him square in the face. "HEY, YOU LITTLE CRETIN! NO THROWING THINGS!" He chucked it back.

"God, shut up! It's way too early for this!" Cronic said in annoyance. Gaara did his best to casually walk to his room but as soon as his hand met the door handle, he was stopped.

"And, where are you going, Sabuko." The advisor asked smugly.

_Almost made it…'_ "To go get dressed. It's not like I'm going to class in just my boxers." He tried to walk in again.

"Hold it!" The advisor stomped into the room and took a big look around. Both Asuka, and Gaara, were relieved to see that he missed her hiding place. He walked out. "Alright… continue on." He left the bedroom and stomped out of the dorm. He had other people to annoy.

"Whew, thank god…" Naruto said relieved.

"What?" Cronic asked. Asuka then walked out of Gaara's room and into the small living room. "Oh." Asuka left the dorm and darted back to her dorm. She made it back and knocked on the door.

Miharu flung the door open and dragged her in. "WHERE IN HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She screamed at her.

"Gah! I had to spend the night in Gaara's dorm because you guys locked me out. I don't have my own key yet, remember?" Miharu dropped her and walked away. "Whatever…"

In their second class. "Alright class, line up at the back of the room." Everyone did as asked. Sasuke snuck his arm around Asuka's waist and she stiffened. Then she remembered what was going on and relaxed. Gaara, although he said it was ok, was a jealous wreck. All he wanted to do at that moment was to punch him in the face. Both classes walked out to the buses and Asuka sat next to Sasuke. She'd glance nervously back at Gaara, who was sitting behind her, so she knew if they took it too far. They arrived at the spot and got in their designated canoes. Sasuke sat in the back and Asuka sat in the front. She sighed and blankly looked at the river. This was going to be a LONG day.

END CHAPTER 19


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20; Poor Naruto

It has been 5 minutes since all the canoes left down stream and Gaara was already aggravated. '_Damn… I wish I was in the same canoe as Asuka instead of stuck in one with Sakura, listening to her babble on about Sasuke.'_ He glared at the back of the pink girl's head. She was facing foreward and yet, STILL talking to him.

"-I mean, Sasuke's sooooo hot! How could any girl resist him?! But more importantly, why would he want to date THAT skank over me?! I'm a thousand times be-" Just then Gaara purposely tipped the canoe over. He was extremely pissed off. He wasn't about to sit there and listen to that cunt talk about Asuka like that. He rose to the surface. Seconds later Sakura appeared at the surface as well. "What the hell was that for?!" She screamed at him.

"Shut it." He glared at her and swam over to the upside-down canoe. "I don't want to listen to you running your mouth."

"What? I was only telling the truth." She said in a snobby voice.

"If you were calling YOURSELF a skank then it would be true. But, calling HER a skank, heh, that's the exact opposite of the truth. So shut your damn mouth. You think I want to be stuck in a canoe with YOU all day?!" He finished getting the canoe rightside-up again and climbed in. A frustrated Sakura climbed in without another word. About a half an hour later, the teacher, who was in the first canoe, had everyone pull their canoes over to the edge of the river. When everyone was out the teacher started handing out life jackets as a van with a trailer of about 5 blow-up rafts pulled up to them.

"What the?" Asuka stared at the jackets confusedly.

"Alright class! Listen up! I have planned a surprise part to our trip. Since the next half of the river is all rapids, we are going white water rafting! Four people to a raft!" The rafts were unloaded and the teacher assigned them positions. Gaara sat behind Sasuke on one side while Sakura sat behind Asuka on the other side. The teacher then gave a short speech about the safety procedures. "Ok, you're all free to start rafting!" She announced. And just like that, the rafts were going down the river, Asuka started getting nervous when the first big rapids came into view. She had a feeling this trip wouldn't end up to well. And she was right. It ended up with Sasuke in the river, Gaara pissed, Asuka confused, and Sakura jealous. After the field trip they went back to the college.

Shino was sitting in the courtyard during lunch. He had packed a sandwich and was doing his homework. Something shined brightly in the corner of his eye. He turned his head and noticed that it was Kaede's pen. He closed his book and threw his sandwich away. He walked over to her and sat next to her. "Hey."

She jumped slightly. "Hey, Shino! I didn't see you." She said with a smile on her face.

"So what's up?" He questioned.

She looked up and giggled. "Let's see. A bird, tree branches, clouds, the sky." She giggled a little more and Shino smiled at her. "Nothing much, what's new?"

"I've got a soccer game coming up. Other than that nothing much." He said, shrugging.

"Cool! Can I come see it?" She asked.

"If you want."

"When is it?"

"Friday. 4pm."

"Awsome! I'll definitely be there!!" He cell phone rang. "Excuse me." She stood up and walked a couple feet away. "Hello?" Her eyes darted around as she listened to the person on the other side. "Alright. I'll be right there." She said with a small giggle. She hung up the phone and almost busted out laughing in anticipation. "Shino, you wanna come with me? Me and Miharu are going to play a small prank on Naruto but we need a guy to help."

Shino smirked evilly. He was really enjoying this. "I'd love to."

A few minutes later they arrived there. They were in front of a small boy's bathroom. Naruto ALWAYS stopped in this one after 4th period to take a shit or risk crapping his pants in 5th period since the teacher never let anyone leave until the class was over. Kiba and Cronic were also there. "Alright, huddle." Miharu said. She smiled evilly and everyone huddled together. Miharu explained the plan. When everyone knew what to do, they went to their positions. Kaede and Miharu sat on a bench right next to the bathroom, pretending to have some kind of girly chat. Kiba and Cronic went in and took up two of the three stalls while Shino did something TOTALLY evil to the only one Naruto would be ale to use. When he was done he walked back out like there was nothing wrong and sat down with Kaede and Miharu. For the next five minutes every guy that tried to go to the bathroom there Miharu and Kaede made them leave. Finally Naruto came, practically running towards the bathroom. He darted in and found that only one stall was free. He quickly went in it and sat on the seat.

A couple seconds later a manly yell echoed throughout the entire campus. Miharu, Kaede, Shino, Kiba, and Cronic burst out in laughter. Cronic and Kiba made a mad dash to get out and Naruto waddled out of the stall with crap dripping down his leg. **"WHO THE HELL PUT PLASTIC WRAP ON THE TOILET SEAT?!?!?!?!"** Kiba, Cronic, and Shino came in with red faces from laughing so hard and a hose. They hosed him down then Naruto gave chase to them as they did about 20 laps around the entire campus before Naruto gave up. "You guys suck…" He whinned before reluctantly retreating to his next class, soaking wet.

END CHAPTER 20


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21; Problems Arise[Part I

Sakura looked out the window of her dorm. Her roommates weren't there so she was there alone. '_Why doesn't Sasuke like me? Why is he so interested in Asuka? What does she have that I don't?'_ She thought Angrily.

'_A smaller forehead?'_ Inner Sakura mused.

'Piss off.' Sakura glared out her window. She thought about the field trip earlier that day, and that's when it hit her. '_Why was Gaara getting so worked up every time Sasuke said something to Asuka?'_ He even got super defensive when she talked about her! She was determined to find out why. She snuck out of her dorm and jogged down the hall towards Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, and Cronic's dorm. She was about to knock when she heard voices. She recognized the voices as Gaara and Sasuke so she decided to do some harmless eavesdropping.

Asuka tossed and turned as she slept. She was having a nightmare.

In the Nightmare

Asuka sat up suddenly in bed. A full-length mirror was sitting in front of her. She gazed into the mirror terrified as she saw her 6-year-old self staring back. She cautiously stood from her bed. Suddenly a blood curdling scream was heard. Seconds later a clap of thunder shook the skies as a strip of lightning ripped through it. She walked slowly to her bedroom door. She opened it and was met by a hallway and more thunder and lightning. She started walking to the other end of the hall where a lone door stood. Another scream tore through the air and her pace quickened into an all-out sprint. The hallway seamed to stretch on forever. She finally reached the door and slowly opened it a crack. She peered inside just in time to witness her father stab her mother in the heart as one final scream sounded through the air, making it's imprint in her mind for years to come. Tears slid down her cheaks and she fell backwards on her butt. She stared at the door in fear as her breathing came out in desperate gasps. She finally gave in. Her eyes slammed shut and she screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly the door was opened wide and her father's towering form appeared. He had an evil smirk plastered on his face. "Hi honey. Why don't you come over here so daddy can give you a hug and make it all better?" He sneered.

Asuka's eyes flew open and she gazed at him in terror while more tears slid down her cheeks. She stood up and balled her fists. Her expression then turned into one of anger and hatred. "Don't touch me!! I hate you!! When I'm strong enough… the first thing I'm gunna do is… KILL YOU!!" She sobbed out. Her father wasn't pleased with this outburst.

In one swift movement he captured her wrist in his hand and pulled her into the room, slamming the door shut. "The hell you will." He whispered in her ear. She cried more.

"Let me go!!" She cried out. Her father smirked and proceeded to beat and rape her. Suddenly everything went black and the normal 20-year-old Asuka stood with tears dripping down her face. Everything around her was just a big, black, room. Suddenly a light turned on and directly below was what looked to be a 6-year-ld girl. She was slumped over and was very still. Asuka took a couple steps towards the girl but stopped when the girl started to move. The girl lifted her head up and the world seemed to freeze as Asuka stared at the beaten and bloody face of her 6-year-old self. The girl had a dazed look as her eyes stared blankly ahead. Then in a whispered voice the little girl started singing. "I tried to kill the pain, but only brought more, so much more. I lay dying and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal. I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming. Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?" Before the little girl could continue Asuka clutched her head in her hands and fell to her knees as all the painful memories came flooding back to her. "STOP!!"

Asuka shot up as a cold sweat took over her and tears rolled down her cheeks. Her scream echoed through her head and everything came flooding back to her memory. "NOOO!!" She sobbed. She hugged her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth in a vain attempt to calm herself down.

END CHAPTER 21


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22; Problems Arise [Part II Dun Dun DUUUN!!!

Sakura darted down the hall and towards the student lounge, where she assumed, Ino would be. She burst through the door and there she was. Sitting there drinking a cup of coffee. "Ino! You'll never believe what I just found out!" Sakura said.

"What?" Ino said tiredly. She was wiped. Why she hadn't already gone back to their dorm, she had no idea. But nonetheless, she. Was. TIRED.

"It's fake! Sasuke and Asuka aren't REALLY going out! Her and GAARA are!" Sakura explained.

Ino spit some coffee out of her mouth. "No way!"

"Way! But you realize what this means, don't you?"

"What?"

"Asuka is gunna get a broken heart. How could she even TRY to keep TWO guys at once?! Heh, what a slut!"

"For once, Sakura, you thought of something smart." Ino smirked evilly.

"Now, all we need to do is think up a plan…"

Miharu, and Shinzou ran full speed into the room. "Asuka?!" Shinzou said worriedly. Than ran over to her bed to try to comfort her.

"Shinzou! Go get Gaara! He might be able to help!" Miharu commanded. Shinzou nodded and quickly ran out of the room. "Asuka, what happened? Did you have a dream about dad again?"  
Asuka bit her lip and nodded. There were very few things she was afraid of. She was hysterical. She sobbed uncontrollably as she sobbed out everything in her dream. This was the first time Miharu heard about what their father had done to her. Asuka screamed again in a vain attempt to make the memories go away. '_Why? Why?! WHY?! __**WHY?!**__ GO AWAY!'_ She thought hysterically.

Miharu then got angry. "That bastard! How could he do that to you?! How could he do that to mom?! I thought she died in some freak accident!! Now I know why you were always so afraid of him! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! We could've told someone and gotten him arrested!!" Miharu continued to rant and rave and Asuka continued to sob hysterically. They had both lost it.

Knock Knock

"Gaara, get the door." Cronic mumbled as he laid on the couch watching TV. "Gaara."

Knock Knock

"Gaara!!" Cronic sat up and glared at Gaara. He was sitting on a chair next to the couch with the song 'Bleed it Out' by Linkin Park, blasting in his ears. Cronic kicked the chair over. Gaara fell to the floor and shot up furiously.

"What?!" He yelled.

Knock Knock

"Door." Cronic said calmly as he laid back down.

Gaara growled and walked to the door. He flung it open. "What?!"

Shinzou was startled at his loud voice. "Uh…"

Gaara realized who it was then apologized. "Sorry, what do you need?" He asked calmer.

Shinzou's stunned attitude then went away but was replaced by panic. "Hurry! Hurry! It's Asuka! I don't know what's wrong with her but hurry!!" Cronic sat up and walked over.

"Is she ok?!" Both boys asked.

"I-I don't know. But she's hysterical!"

"I'm coming. She's Miharu's sister, I wanna make sure she's ok." Cronic said.

Shinzou nodded and dragged both boys out of the comfort of their dorm and into the hectic mess of emotions in her dorm. They arrived at the dorm and ran right into it. Regardless of the crying and yelling coming from Asuka's room they went in. Miharu was still ranting about all the different ways she intended to strangle her father when she got home so she didn't notice them until shinzou grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "What?!" She screamed in her face.

"Why are you going to kill your father and what's wrong with Asuka?!" Shinzou yelled right back. Gaara and Cronic immediately went over to the crying Asuka but still listened to what Miharu and Shinzou were saying… er… yelling… no… screaming.

"She's crying because she had a nightmare about what our father did when we were six and this is the first time I heard about it!!!"

"Well what was it?! It had to be bad if it got Asuka this upset!!"

"First he murdered our mother and I always thought she died in a freak accident, then she raped Asuka! She was only 6! The fat bastard that's supposed to be our father better be prepared to die when we get back home!!!" Gaara had heard enough. Now he was going to make sure he got to hurt her dad as well.

"Miharu. Let me get some hits in on him too." Gaara said as he picked Asuka up bridal style.

"Gladly."

"Where are you taking her?" Shinzou asked.

"To the nurse." He then left.

Asuka was lying in a bed in the hospital wing as nurses tended to her and tried to cal her down. Eventually she cried so much she passed out. "So, do you know what you can do?" Gaara asked.

"It seems all we can do is call Tsunade here. She should be able to temporarily block those memories. I've already contacted her. She will be here by tomorrow at dinner. Now please get some sleep. Ms. Nakamura will remain here until she has permission to leave from Tsunade." The head nurse explained to him. Gaara nodded and left to relay the news to the others.

END CHAPTER 22


	23. Chapter 23

-1Chapter 23; It's your birthday?! Burp Happy Christmas Easter Bunny!

After Gaara reported back to the others, him and Cronic returned to their dorm. Cronic couldn't sleep, and Gaara was too busy being pissed to even start to get tired. It was a Friday night, meaning they didn't really need to sleep that night. It was 2 am. Naruto's alarm clock went off, further pissing off Gaara and waking both Sasuke and Naruto up. Sasuke stumbled out of his room with a murderous intent in his eyes. Then a bang was heard followed by a car alarm going off. Sasuke stomped into Naruto's room. "What the hell?!"

"The stupid alarm clock went off! I threw it out the window and it hit a car! Deal with it!" Naruto shouted as he rolled back over and tried in vain to go back to sleep.

Sasuke glared at him then turned to go into the living room. "Anyone want some Sake?" He mumbled. He needed something to keep him from killing Naruto.

Cronic and Gaara raised their hands silently. Naruto walked out of his room mumbling something about not being able to sleep. He overheard Sasuke. "Count me in." He said as he went to sit on the floor in front of the couch Cronic was lying on. Minutes later Sasuke emerged with a box with about 20 bottles of Sake.

Everyone took a bottle. Gaara and Naruto started chugging. "So, what's up with you and Gaara?" Sasuke asked Cronic. Cronic started explaining. In between sentences Cronic and Sasuke chugged down some sake.

[ Fifteen minutes and 16 Sake bottles later

Everyone had about 4 bottles and Cronic had managed to muffle everything out. "Damn… Burp Wha duz stuff 'ike dis ave tah happen on ma birfday?" Naruto slurred. By now there wasn't a sober person there, they were all completely wasted.

"Iz ur birfday?" Sasuke slurred.

"Well den, HAPPY CHRISTMAS EASTER BUNNY!" Gaara yelled before he fell over backwards in his chair. Shikamaru wobbled in the dorm.

"What's with all the racket?" He complained.

Sasuke tossed him a bottle of Sake and he gladly joined them. He closed the door and went over and sat down with them He drank the remaining four bottles. Minutes later the five of them were dancing the Cancan singing 'Clothes Off' by The Gym Class Heroes.

Tsunade had gotten the news and was on her way. Jiraiya followed her out of boredom.

Miharu walked up to the boy's dorm. She was bored and couldn't fall asleep. She opened the door.

Naruto, Cronic, Sasuke, Shikamaru: "We have to take our clothes off!!"

Gaara: "So sexy!"

Naruto, Cronic, Sasuke, Shikamaru: "We have to party all night!!"

Naruto, Cronic, Sasuke, Shikamaru: "We have to take our clothes off!!"

Naruto, Cronic, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara: "To have a good time-"

Miharu quickly closed the door. "I don't even want to know." She turned and walked back to her room without another word.

END CHAPTER 23

Ok, ok, I know it's short but I just HAD to put that up! Rotflol!! READ& REVIEW!! 

Oh, and I got 1 flame on this story. I'm not even bothered by it. On I have 42 reviews and all are positive. On here I only have 4 and 1 is a flame. That doesn't bother me in the least! I mean think about it 1 outa 46 reviews is negative… Oh wow. But just to tell ya, if you don't like the idea or story, SAVE YOURSELF THE TIME AND DON'T READ IT!!!!! Don't bother with any more flames cause I'm not gunna bother to even read em. Thank you.


End file.
